


pizza your heart

by sowish



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 10 percent character development, 90 percent fluff, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and that they allow you to eat on subways, emotional u-hauling, new york city is kinda disgusting but let's pretend it's the most beautiful dating ground ever, okay maybe more than 10, teen rating for sum cursing, this is entirely based off of a meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: yoohyeon hadn’t thought she’d be sharing her pizza with some random stranger tonight but the pretty girl sobbing in her wedding dress looked like she needed it. yoohyeon just didn’t think it would have led to more.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 55
Kudos: 221





	1. pretty subway girl

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t really know where i’m going with this but i’m looking forward to sharing this story with you all! 
> 
> this is moved from twitter so some of the social media stuff will just be written out.
> 
> based off of [this](https://twitter.com/komggi/status/1286456255985471488) fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> giving pizza to pretty strangers might be one of the more odd things yoohyeon has done.

Yoohyeon’s tummy gurgles—it’s been a long day for her and the smell coming from the warm pizza box in her lap is tantalizing. 

It was supposed to be a nice and calm night out in the city. She had planned to have a walk to her favorite cafe, spend some time with Yubin after her shift at her pizzeria, and get dragged along to some bar with Bora where the latter would drink more than she should and end up a clumsy and chaotic drunk. Then, she’d ride with Bora in some taxi and tuck her into bed before passing out on her couch. 

Except, Bora had other plans. 

Siyeon, Bora’s girlfriend, had surprised her after work with something ridiculous that Yoohyeon couldn’t quite catch. 

_“Yooh, Singnie showed up at the studio in full goth gear. Like, black clothes from head to toe, eyeliner blacker than black, black lipstick, a stuffed crow, and black hair. She literally just went blonde and now she’s back to black! I guess she wants to take me to some kind of metal concert tonight?”_

_Yoohyeon wants to ask about the stuffed crow but figures she’d only wind up more confused. She could forgo asking._

_“But, you hate metal?”_

_As Bora talks, Yoohyeon can hear her dragging pout through the phone, “I do. But I can never say no to her.”_

_“Also Singnie got me some, like, gothic queen clothes to wear too so-”_

_“You’re wearing it now, aren’t you?”_

_“...Yes.”_

_Yoohyeon laughs into the line, fondly. Teasingly. (Bora used to side eye the emo goths at their old high school, unable to understand the appeal of all that black and loud, banging music. For Yoohyeon, it’s the irony of it all—that Bora would eventually fall hopelessly in love with a lovely gothic lady. And that Bora would do absolutely anything for said lovely gothic lady)._

_“Have fun being Singnie’s gothic queen, Bboya.”_

_Bora laughs too, shakes her head in happy disbelief at what has become of her. (It’s not like she hates being Siyeon’s girlfriend. She loves being loved by her—loves everything about her. Gothic tendencies and all)._

_“We’ll rain check on drinks tonight. Maybe next week? We need to celebrate your promotion!”_

_“Does that mean you’re gonna carry me home?”_

_Bora flatly says, “No.”_

_Except when Yoohyeon finishes the call, a text pings her phone, a sweet, “Always, Yooh 💕” from Bora._

_Yeah, Bora might bite her more than she likes. And scream into her ear more than should be healthy. But, Bora runs over to cook for Yoohyeon when she complains about being hungry and she makes sure she gets through each night alive and alright. (And on days where Yoohyeon isn’t alright, Bora likes to cuddle her and run her hands through her hair and softly sing the song her mother used to sing for her when she was a kid and needed comfort)._

Work had been hard today and she was really looking forward to drinking beer and letting Bora distract her from all of her stress. 

But, Bora deserves a night with her girlfriend. And Yoohyeon isn’t about to drag Yubin into drinking with her. Not just because Yubin doesn’t drink. But because she’d feel awful pulling her away from the book that she has been reading just to watch over her friend getting buzzed. 

Still, Yoohyeon supposes that spending four more hours than planned at Yubin’s pizzeria talking with Gahyeon and Handong is just as pleasant.

The subway softly shakes with a comfort that takes away the buzz of the city. It’s late now, much later that the subway doesn’t crawl with people. Just the random city dweller dressed in an abundance of layers at the seat furthest from Yoohyeon and the two drunk girls leaning on each other and blissfully laughing at nothing together. (Yoohyeon hopes that they’ll get home safe).

She’s four stops away from her drop off point. She hopes her pizza won’t get cold until then. She’s tempted to open the box and sneak a slice to eat but refrains. Something about unnecessarily testing her restraint. 

As the subway stops with a soft jolt, the two girls nearly tilt over—Yoohyeon can’t help the small smile that lifts her lips at the mess ahead of her. That has been Bora and her for more nights than she can remember. 

Catching her gaze like a spotlight when she steps through the doors, a lady with purple hair all but falls into her seat with her face in her hands. It’s not just the blaring distress radiating from her body in crushing waves that concerns Yoohyeon. It’s the beautifully white wedding dress whose gems glitter under the fluorescent subway lights that makes Yoohyeon’s eyebrows raise. (She’s lived in the city long enough to have seen a frightening amount of strangers’ breakdowns that this sight of stress is nothing new. The wedding dress, however, is new). The bottom of her dress is dirty, black from the trek she took to the subway. 

It’s obvious that this woman has had a bad night. Yoohyeon feels much better that hers couldn’t have possibly been as devastating. 

The woman’s shoulders shake and if Yoohyeon strains her ears, she can hear quiet hiccups and the snotty sniffle of her nose. 

Sometimes, Gahyeon says Yoohyeon is too empathetic, that one day she might end up dead because she’d allow a murderer into her home if they asked. 

But, Yoohyeon figures this woman sobbing into her hands doesn’t have the kind of motive to mercilessly murder someone. 

Well, she hopes. 

Waiting for her sobs to slow, Yoohyeon awkwardly periodically checks on her before gently sliding the pizza box towards her, her own fingers tapping on the box to gain her attention. The last thing the woman in stress needs is to be frightened and feel intruded by some random stranger on a subway. 

Clearing her throat and speaking softly towards her, Yoohyeon hopes that she doesn’t startle the woman next to her, “Um- excuse me?”

Barely peeking from her hands, the red in her eyes, the hopeless look in them, and the mascara tracks that just slightly show on her cheeks makes Yoohyeon’s heart pang. 

“I- Would you like some pizza?”

The purple-haired lady furrows her eyebrows in confusion, her cries slowing to a stop. 

“I’m not a pineapple on pizza kind of a girl. It’s just pepperoni.”

When Yoohyeon opens the box, her stomach grumbles again. 

“I’ve been tempted this whole time to eat it. I- is it fair for me to think we could both do with some delicious pizza?”

(It’s not like Yoohyeon can ask, “Hey, why are you breaking down in public in a pretty wedding dress?” without coming off as insensitive and mean, thinks that ignoring the whole mess might be a better approach).

“I can eat a slice first if you’re feeling sus about me; that’s not a problem!”

The woman seems to think for a few seconds before shaking her head and wiping the tears from her cheeks with her hands. Her voice is rough and scratchy when she talks, clears her throat before trying again. 

“I- I’d like some pizza too. Thank you.”

Yoohyeon can hear soft appreciation in her voice, like this pizza might be her saving grace from crumbling apart into a million unrecoverable pieces. 

And as they eat, Yoohyeon has to restrain the low moan that sits in her throat when she sinks her teeth into her first bite. It’s still warm, the cheese and sauce hasn’t made the crust soggy, the comfort of unseemingly ungreasy pizza comforting her hunger. 

(Yoohyeon chooses to ignore the strange way the lady eats her slice of pizza, biting off the toppings in an odd manner before taking a proper bite of the slice).

Looking back at the woman next to her, a speck of tomato sauce is at the corner of her lips. (Her lips look so soft). Digging through her bag and pulling out some napkins, she wordlessly hands them to her and indicates on her own lips at the spot on the corner of her mouth. The stranger seems to flush a bit before cleaning herself. 

After tucking into half of the pizza, Yoohyeon has definitely missed her stop but she’d rather miss her stop than put an end to this silent feast between her and the beautiful wreck next to her. 

(She still looks so pretty even if she has puffy, raccoon eyes from crying and her mascara becoming a streaky mess from it).

“I’m Minji. Thanks for sharing your food with me…”

Her voice trails, as if waiting for Yoohyeon. 

“Yoohyeon! Name.” Yoohyeon feels her cheeks warm up and starts bouncing one of her legs in nervousness. (She’s never been the smoothest girl when it came to talking to pretty people). “Uh- my name is Yoohyeon.”

Minji smiles for the first time that night—genuine and wide. Yoohyeon wants to take a picture of this moment and label it proudly, _The first time I made the prettiest woman in the universe smile :D_.

(Her smile is so disarming, so wonderfully beautiful that Yoohyeon thinks birds would sing by her side if Minji ever requested it).

“I _really_ needed this tonight, Yoohyeon. So, thank you. Really. I owe you some time.” 

Before standing up and picking up her dress to get off at her stop, Minji hands her a business card. 

The card seems like it should be crisp; the paper is fancier than most Yoohyeon has seen. Except, the corners of it are slightly worn into worried, small folds—as if Minji’s fingers had a nervous war deciding if she should give this card to Yoohyeon. 

(While Yoohyeon wasn’t looking, Minji had searched through her purse for the pen she always has in there and takes a business card from the stack that she always carries. Quickly scribbling on it, Minji spends the last two stops before hers nervously thumbing at the edges).

On the front of it, _Kim Industries_ heads it. Written underneath, _Kim Minji - COO,_ her business location, and her contact number are typed in a neat font. Scribbled on the front in blue pen, Minji’s messy penmanship is a stark difference from the classy, modern look of the card. 

_Ignore all of this! Flip to the back! Only boring people I don’t like call this number :P_

After turning it over, a series of ten numbers happily greets her with another message scrawled underneath it. 

_This is my personal number. Call me whenever you want? Let me make this night up to you :)_

And well, sure, Minji was in a wedding dress tonight but there wasn’t a ring on her finger. Yoohyeon can’t help but to chase hope’s tail. 

(Gahyeon likes to say Yoohyeon is awfully hopeful—that she’d have hope in a rock to move on its own). 

Yoohyeon thinks she’d regret it if she didn’t have hope in this one—if she didn’t have hope in Minji. Pulling out her phone and copying her number into it before taking off her phone case to slip the card to the back of it, the front of the card facing out, she nervously taps out a message. 

(Sure, she could throw away the card now that she has Minji’s number saved as _Pretty Subway (not the sandwich shop) Girl._ Yoohyeon calls it being sentimental and keeping important things. Gahyeon calls it being a hoarder).

_**Yoohyeon:** hi minji! it’s yoohyeon! _

_**Yoohyeon:** (the random pizza girl lol) _

_**Yoohyeon:** i’m free whenever you are :D _

Minji’s response is almost instantaneous. 

**_Pretty Subway (not the sandwich shop) Girl:_** _Is Wednesday good for you? At 12 PM?_

Yoohyeon might’ve told Bora that she’d run to the bodega to pick up some meat for the sandwich she wants her to make at that time but it’s not like Yoohyeon isn’t capable of waking up earlier to get that done before seeing Minji. 

_**Yoohyeon:** it’s perfect ☺️ _

_**Pretty Subway (not the sandwich shop) Girl:** I’ll clear my schedule :) _

Yoohyeon’s heart thrums in her chest, absolutely beaming with excitement and adrenaline. 

Wednesday is in three days, 72 hours. 

(Yoohyeon thinks Wednesday can’t come any sooner). 

So, even if Yoohyeon has to ride the subway for triple the time she was expecting and she has half of a pizza left, she doesn’t find herself disappointed at all. 

Not when the wonderful stranger that is Minji found a way to make every thought in Yoohyeon’s mind about her. 

(Yoohyeon falls easily, gets hurt just as easily too. So easily and so frequently that Gahyeon jokes about wrapping Yoohyeon’s heart in bubble wrap because she could never stop it from feeling).

Yoohyeon’s phone buzzes in her lap again. A brilliant smile shines from her lips at what she finds, thinks that Minji might be good for her. 

_**Pretty Subway (not the sandwich shop) Girl:** (pretty* random pizza girl :P) _

_**Pretty Subway (not the sandwich shop) Girl:** Have a good night, Yoohyeon. Text me when you get home safely ☺️ _


	2. kiss me thru the phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @yubinos: yoohyeon stop repeating kiss me thru the phone challenge [FAILED]

Curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back, or at least, that’s what Yoohyeon tells herself when she Google searches Minji. (Yoohyeon has had her fair share of crushes—her fair share of ~~stalking~~ going through their Instagrams and Twitters. Kim Minji, COO of Kim Industries, is no exception to that). The Google suggestions are mildly interesting, completely suspected in today’s day and age. It’s neither the _kim minji husband_ or the _kim minji problematic?_ that interests her. (Yoohyeon can’t lie that the _kim minji gay_ tempts her interest but she decides to leave that be—leave her privacy be). However, it’s the _kim minji instagram_ that satisfies her curiosity. 

Minji’s Instagram is…professional to say the least. Even with the occasional selfie, Minji’s captions are bare and short. The only post that seems to reveal the heart behind the account is the one about her white pomeranian, apparently named Cherry. Her caption is sweet and decorated in heart emojis—a bright comparison to her engagement post. (Yoohyeon supposes that the whole marriage thing fell apart, judging by Minji's state on the subway train. Yoohyeon doesn’t really know _what_ to make about that whole situation. She decides to let time and life answer that for her whenever Minji is ready to). 

Running with her impulse, Yoohyeon taps on the blue follow button before her hesitance can catch up to her. (Yoohyeon’s heart races in her chest. It really shouldn’t be that big of a deal but, to her, it is). Before Yoohyeon can regret her decision, an Instagram notification pops up on her lockscreen.

_INSTAGRAM_

_jiu (applejiuce) started following you._

_INSTAGRAM_

_kim.minji sent a message._

— 

**_kim.minji:_** _Hi Yoohyeon! I followed you from my personal account :D_

_**kim.minji:** My user is applejiuce! _

— 

Bora has always been a meticulous dancer—incredibly passionate, skilled, and ambitious. Yoohyeon thinks she could spend the rest of her life happy if it meant being able to watch Bora dance. While she stretches out, a class of twenty students warms up as well. (Some of them are regulars; some of them recognize Yoohyeon as she sits on the couch at the side of the studio and they shout friendly greetings to her).

Her phone pings and a subconscious smile pulls at the corner of her lips. 

_**Pretty Subway (not the sandwich shop) Girl:** Hi Yoohyeon! I’m looking forward to seeing you tomorrow :D _

_**Pretty Subway (not the sandwich shop) Girl:** There’s this really lovely bakery on 35th called Wonderland and I’d love to change your life with their sweets ☺️ _

_**Yoohyeon:** i’ll see you there minji ☺️ _

_**Yoohyeon:** (and i’m really excited to see you too 👉🏻👈🏻) _

“Miss Yoohyeon! What’s got you smiling so big? A boy?”

Looking up, Yoohyeon recognizes the young girl stretching out her calves. Her eyes are playful and mischievous, her eyebrows suggestively quirking at her. (She’s one of Bora’s more skilled dancers and consistent students. She’s also the one who requested for her and Bora to dance for the class. Bora has a soft spot for her and she likes to take full advantage of it).

Yoohyeon fondly rolls her eyes, pockets her phone. “Get back to stretching, Ji.”

The girl just laughs and eases herself into the splits. Still, Yoohyeon can’t help but to indulge her, “And for your information, it’s a girl!”

(Jihan might have a special place in Yoohyeon’s heart too).

Jihan’s eyes seem to sparkle at the information, “Ooo, what’s her name!?”

Before Yoohyeon can sidestep her question, Bora playfully ruffles Jihan’s hair, “Only I can annoy Yoohyeonnie about her love life, Jihan. Now, go help your friends stretch out if you’re done!”

Even if Jihan gets up and backs away towards her friends, she pouts and jokes, “Boo! You’re no fun, Teacher Bora!”

Waiting for her to join her peers, Bora turns to look at Yoohyeon with eager eyes, “So, what’s her name?”

Yoohyeon laughs, a chirp of a sound, before playfully pushing Bora’s shoulder, “Jihan gets it from you, Bboya!”

Bora just shrugs, raises her eyebrows expectantly, “And? Name?”

Rolling her eyes, Yoohyeon feels the butterflies in her stomach flutter at the sound of Minji’s name. 

“Minji. Kim Minji.”

Bora’s eyes widen, her lips falling slightly slack, “Kim Industries, Kim Minji? That Kim Minji?”

Yoohyeon purses her lips and pulls out her phone to look at the back of it, “Judging by the business card she gave me, yes.”

“How did you get the number of a highly successful businesswoman? I know you! You can’t flirt to save your life!”

Yoohyeon’s phone vibrates in her hand again when she replies, “I just…gave her some pizza and she gave me her number.” (The smile that is on her lips is proud but small. It’s kind of ridiculous how the mere thought of Minji makes her nervous, how her body seems to buzz with a restrained excitement).

_**Pretty Subway (not the sandwich shop) Girl:** Wednesday can’t come any sooner 😭 _

_**Pretty Subway (not the sandwich shop) Girl:** Wait. _

_**Pretty Subway (not the sandwich shop) Girl:** Am I being too eager? _

As Bora fades to the background, Yoohyeon’s world seems to shift into the palm of her hands, on the screen of her phone. Watching the grey bubble flash in pauses, Yoohyeon quickly types a reply. 

_**Yoohyeon:** don’t worry!! you’re perfect 🤩 _

_**Yoohyeon:** and plus i feel the same way too 🤠 _

_**Pretty Subway (not the sandwich shop) Girl:** That’s good to hear :D I have to get back to work, but, have a good day, Yoohyeon 😁 _

Yoohyeon really wishes Bora would get her attention like any normal person would. Eventually, she’d respond to her name, right? (When she snaps out of her Minji-induced haze, that is). But, Bora likes to take it upon herself to sink her teeth into the flesh of Yoohyeon’s forearm. 

“Ow!”

Bora harrumphs and crosses her arms, “Pay attention to me! I already don’t like her if she’s stealing your attention from me!”

Slipping her phone to the back pocket of her jeans, Yoohyeon raises her hands in apology, “Sorry, sorry! Phone is away, all of my attention is yours.”

Bora sends a mock angry frown at her, “I have to teach a class now but you owe me details, Kim Yoohyeon!”

Watching as Bora formally welcomes the class and introduces the song for the workshop, Yoohyeon sinks back into her seat and scrolls through Minji’s private Instagram account.

In comparison to her public account, Minji’s private account _feels_ more like her. There are more pictures of her—beautiful, breathtaking, stunning pictures of her. Her captions are more informal—all written in lapslock, Yoohyeon notes. (It’s different to how she texts Yoohyeon, still formal and in perfect grammar. Yoohyeon thinks she’d have to unlock _Lapslock Minji_ like a video game character—good thing Yoohyeon loves video games).

(Minji also likes using memes. Cat memes in general. There’s one of a cat crying, her caption underneath it in all caps, _“I REALLY DON’T WANT TO MARRY THIS M*N,”_ and well, that answers one of Yoohyeon’s questions. It also reassures Yoohyeon about pursuing Minji—it’s good to know that she’s not chasing after someone who’s waiting for someone else). 

In another one of her posts, the New York sunset is framed—the gentle orange glows along the skyline. It’s beautiful. But, that’s not what makes Yoohyeon’s heart somersault in her chest. The caption makes Yoohyeon beam, it gives her a kind of comfort that brings relief to her body like the feeling of the sun embracing its warmth along her skin on breezy, cold days. 

Yoohyeon thinks she'll be thinking about those sweet six words, _pretty pizza girl on my mind,_ for the rest of the day.

(Yoohyeon's more than just hung up—she's coiled, wrapped snugly around Minji's finger—and she knows it.)

Freezing at one of the pictures, Yoohyeon shoots a glance up at Bora. 

_Siyeon? Lee Siyeon? Bora’s Siyeon?_

Yoohyeon has never been one to beat around the bush so she urgently sends a text to the girl in Minji’s photos. Siyeon responds quickly, her phone buzzing in succession. 

_**Yoohyeon:** how do you know minji???? _

**_big softie: …_ **

_**big softie:** how do YOU know minji??? _

_**Yoohyeon:** i gave her pizza in a subway train _

_**Yoohyeon:** your turn 🤧 _

_**big softie:** i’m one of her company’s songwriters. _

_**big softie:** but we’ve been friends since college ✨ _

_**big softie:** why? _

_**Yoohyeon:** no reason 🤪 _

_**big softie:** wait how do you know i know minji 🤔🤔 _

_**Yoohyeon:** long story i’ll tell you over drinkz 🍻 _

_**big softie:** saturday at 10pm kim yooh i want details!! _

_**Yoohyeon:** you and bora were meant for each other wow 👁👄👁 _

As the night comes and Yoohyeon sits on the couch looking out at the New York skyline, her thoughts revolve only around Minji. 

Mostly about how excited she is to finally see her again, how nice it’ll be to talk with her and be in her angelic presence, how she’ll try to pretend she’s _definitely not_ spending too much time looking at Minji and taking in her every smile and hiding her gasps if Minji would run her hand through her hair. 

(Yoohyeon’s lovesick and she loves it).

Yubin’s voice brings her back from her thoughts. 

“Yoohyeon, I _swear_ , if I have to hear _Kiss Me Thru the Phone_ for one more damn second, I’m going to kick you off our family plan.”

Hastily finding her phone and pausing it, Yoohyeon whines, “Please! Spotify is too expensive without the student discount or the family plan! I won’t play it anymore, Yubs!”

Sighing in relief at the silence, Yubin casts a glance at her friend. 

(Yoohyeon is still pouting, her puppy dog eyes on full display).

(Yubin’s always been a sucker for her).

Finding her earphones and plugging them into her phone, Yubin sighs again, “I better not hear your yearning over my music, Yooh.”

Yoohyeon squeals a happy sound before pulling Yubin into a bear hug, “You’re the best!”

Yubin fondly pushes her away, let’s her music take her away as she opens up her book and falls into another universe. 

(Yoohyeon plays _Kiss Me Thru the Phone_ once more before settling on one of the lo-fi playlists a user made on the app).

(She still thinks of Minji).

~

_**@pikayooh:** BAYBIE 🥰 YOU KNOW THAT I MISS YOU 😢 I WANNA GET WITH YOU TONIGHT 🌙 BUT I CANNOT BABY 👶🏻 GIRL AND THAT’S THE ISSUE 😭🤧 GIRL YOU KNOW I MISS YOU 😔 _

_~_


	3. snowfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minji isn't yoohyeon's first love but she makes it feel like she is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been so long since i've written this much fluff im shocked at myself.
> 
> enjoy!

_**DON’T ANSWER:** don’t forget to get the meat today _

_**DON’T ANSWER:** can you also pick up some grape juice?? _

_**DON’T ANSWER:** singnie wants to drink it from a wine glass and see how long it takes for gahyeon to figure out she’s Not drunk and just fucking around _

—

Initially, Yoohyeon had planned to wake up early to go do her usual errands and run to the bodega. But, her mind had kept her up at night. She had spent hours in her bed thinking about her date-not-date with Minji and making friends with the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. Maybe it wasn’t the smartest idea for her to come up with scenarios about what might happen and allow herself to dream—it has always been her high expectations that hurt her the most.

(Yoohyeon had to realistically remind herself that a kiss couldn’t possibly be involved. _“Kim Yoohyeon, that’s too soon. Let’s reel it back now.”_

Nonetheless, Yoohyeon still finds herself justifying a sweet, quick peck on the check. Thinks, _“Oh well, what’s a girl to do?”_ to make herself feel better about her fantasies.

Maybe, perhaps, if the universe was looking out for her, she’d allow it).

But, the hours of the night ran away from her as the sounds of the city winding down comforted her in her thoughts. Yoohyeon found herself waking up at ten in the morning, two hours past her alarm.

And if she wanted to be early to Wonderland on top of getting ready and spending an extra thirty minutes tossing around her clothes to find something that would be good enough to match the anticipation of the day, the bodega would have to wait.

—

_**Yoohyeon:** i’ll go after seeing minji _

_**Yoohyeon:** i couldn’t get much sleep and overslept _😖

_**DON’T ANSWER:** hey don’t sweat about seeing minji! even if she’s super successful, kinda intimidating, and really hot. i know you panic around pretty women but you’re friends with me and you do just fine _😛

_**DON’T ANSWER:** and if you happen to make a fool of yourself.. .. .well...at least you’re cute _

_**Yoohyeon:** thx….for the vote of confidence. . .. i guess _

_**DON’T ANSWER:** LUV U _

**_DON’T ANSWER:_** 😘

—

“Yubin, does this look good?”

Yubin’s eyes lift from the pages of her book and glance at Yoohyeon over the top of it. She shrugs. (At least it’s not a grimace). “I don’t know why you’re so worried. You’re going to wear that puffy down coat that covers your entire outfit.”

December in New York is always cold. Especially for Yoohyeon since she gets cold quite easily. (Ironic, that she loves the winter the most). “I mean, yeah. But, just in case! I want to look good!”

Taking another look at Yoohyeon, she is wearing a black turtleneck and blue jeans, the ends of it tucked into brown, knee-high boots. Over it, a brown suede trench coat falls to the end of her thighs. Yoohyeon runs her hand through her hair, a habit of nervousness. Today, she has her silver hair split in the middle. She looks beautiful. (She always does).

“It’s almost perfect, Yooh.”

Yoohyeon frowns, wonders what she’s missing.

“It’s cold out so don’t forget a scarf before you leave.”

Yoohyeon thinks her heart melts at Yubin’s words—she’s always been so good at making the most out of what she says.

(Yubin has always had this nonchalant way of caring, as if the musings of her heart and the way it loves is content with being quiet so long as it can continue to love.

Yoohyeon would never admit it to Yubin, but when she first met her, she had developed a crush on her that lasted for half of a year. It’s hard to _not_ like someone so genuine and sweet, so humble in her generous humanity.

But, eventually, Yoohyeon had met someone new at her work and fell out of her unrequited situation. Yoohyeon always did fall out of love as quickly as she fell. Some part of her hopes that she’ll find someone who will change that. 

She can’t help but to follow the neon signs leading her to Minji).

When Yubin looks up again when she’s met with silence, there is a Yoohyeon-shaped puddle looking at her with soft, fond eyes that shine with a love so undeniable—it positively radiates from her in warm waves. 

They’ve never really needed words to say “I love you.” Not when Yoohyeon’s eyes say everything her heart feels, not when Yubin takes extra care of Yoohyeon and does little things like adding pads to corners because Yoohyeon’s body feels so inclined to walk into them.

“Which scarf? Black or white?”

Yubin shrugs again, knows that Yoohyeon will end up choosing the black one.

Before Yoohyeon leaves, she leaves a cup of hot chocolate for Yubin on the panda coaster on the coffee table.

(Yoohyeon makes it with two packets of cocoa powder and water instead of milk because, for some reason, Yubin prefers it that way). 

“I’ll see you later, Yubs! Dongie wants to meet up after you finish up work. And Gahyeon wants pizza. Hopefully, I won’t need my Heartbreak slice after today.”

(It’s not that Yubin has a particular pizza named Heartbreak, it’s just that Yoohyeon likes to indulge in a Meat Lover’s pizza with extra cheese when a particular love quest fails for her).

Before Yoohyeon closes the door behind her, Yubin calls out to her, “If Minji’s free for dinner, we’ll crack open a beer for her too!”

There’s something so reassuring about the thought—about Yubin’s confidence in her. Yoohyeon decides to not question her boldness, to trust that she won’t mess up this date-not-date and be intriguing enough that Minji would choose to spend more time with her and maybe even meet her friends for a casual dinner.

— 

_**@pikayooh:** now how do i pretend that im not afraid of talking to pretty girls _

_**@kimbong:** i tell myself that im the prettiest girl and that usually works for me _

_**@pikayooh:** i don’t recall that working with siyeon _

_**@pikayooh:** she doesn’t count. i can’t tell myself im the prettiest girl when siyeon is _

_**@pikayooh:** then what??? minji’s the prettier one between us both _

_**@kimbong:** TAKE THAT BACK KIM YOOH >:( _

_—_

_**DON’T ANSWER:** idc who you’re dating you’ll always be the prettier one to me <3 _

_**Yoohyeon:** wait until you see minji in person. you might have to reevaluate that _

_**DON’T ANSWER:** if i reevaluate anything, it’s me comparing women and making beauty a competition _

_**DON’T ANSWER:** actually……. i have much to think about now _

_**DON’T ANSWER:** either way, you’ll be fine yooh!! just do your thing, fit in a smile or five, laugh some, and you’ll have minji in the palm of your hands _🤩

_**DON’T ANSWER:** your smile is cute and infectious _

_**DON’T ANSWER:** really lovable _

_**DON’T ANSWER:** no homo tho _✋

_**Yoohyeon:** do you want a pastry? _

_**DON’T ANSWER:** yes pls _ 🥺

_**Yoohyeon:** chocolate croissant? _

_**DON’T ANSWER:** yes pls _ 🥺🥺

_**Yoohyeon:** see you at yubinos for dinner. and bring singnie please _ 🥺 _i miss her_

_ — _

Yoohyeon arrives twenty minutes early to Wonderland, right on time. Surprisingly, a head of purple hair is already sitting at a table with a cup of coffee held between her hands. For what she can see, Minji is wearing a cream turtleneck and a brown tweed blazer, her wired circle glasses sitting ever so elegantly on the bride of her nose. Her hair is wavy, falling in loose waves that frame the shape of her face. (Yoohyeon has to blink her eyes to make sure the shimmering angel wings she sees behind the woman disappear). 

Taking out her phone and trying to stay out of her line of sight, she quickly types out a message.

_**Yoohyeon:** miss minji you look lovely today _ ☺️

Minji seems to startle when she reaches for her phone on the table, her eyebrows furrowing once she sees the notification. When she looks up and swivels her head left and right with befuddlement in her eyes, Yoohyeon doesn’t have the restraint to hide her giggle behind her hands when Minji’s eyes pop wide as they find Yoohyeon behind the glass window of the shop. 

Shyly waving at her from where she stands, Yoohyeon feels her restless heart jump in her chest like an overjoyed child when Minji’s smile grows into an enchanting grin. 

Her smile is welcoming and warm—it eases the slight cold that snuck its way past the layers of Yoohyeon’s clothes. When she makes a gesture and nods for Yoohyeon to come inside, she hastily follows. 

Pulling on a push door, one of Yoohyeon’s many flaws. As the door refuses to budge, Yoohyeon feels her cheeks flush—more than they already are from the cold. Taking a quick moment to gather her bearings, she catches a glimpse of Minji’s soft, humored smile and something like fond amusement shining in her eyes. (Yoohyeon thinks she doesn’t mind making a fool out of herself if Minji is going to look at her like she’s the center of the universe as she smiles that heartwarming grin).

Getting the door open and walking through, the warmth of the bakery brings the feeling back to her fingers and the tip of her nose. (It’s also the embarrassment of tripping over the door threshold that warms her cheeks, but that’s beside the point).

Brushing herself off and walking towards Minji, the woman is already standing up and pulling a chair out and gesturing for Yoohyeon to settle in before sitting back down in her own seat. 

As Yoohyeon shrugs off her down coat and unwraps her scarf before sitting, Minji’s eyes seem to follow her every move with utmost interest. (Yoohyeon feels its presence—it makes her nervous but it’s not unwelcomed).

It should be odd—that the two of them simply sit in their chairs with their chins propped on their hands as they gaze at each other. The silence should be odd, but Yoohyeon finds comfort in it. Even if her heart is doing its best imitation of a kick drum pounding so heavily against her rib cage that a quick metronome echoes, there’s comfort in Minji’s warm eyes and gentle smile. 

Minji is the first to speak and Yoohyeon nearly gasps at the sound of her voice. 

“Miss Yoohyeon, you look beautiful today.”

As Yoohyeon’s cheeks brightly flush under the soft, yellow lights of the bakery, some part of her believes in Minji’s words, truly _feels_ beautiful. 

(Yoohyeon always believed “charming someone’s pants off” to be an exaggerated figure of speech, but really, Yoohyeon thinks Minji would be capable of it).

“T- thank you, Minji. So do you, look beautiful. _Really_ beautiful.”

It’s not the smoothest delivery but Minji still blushes—she has to avert her eyes from Yoohyeon’s for a moment because the sincerity in her warm, brown eyes is too much for her nervous heart to handle. (Minji finds herself matching the color of Yoohyeon’s eyes to the color of her coffee—thinks that coffee might remind her of Yoohyeon now).

“You came early.”

Yoohyeon smiles softly, fiddles with her fingers, “You came earlier.”

As Minji’s hands come to cup her coffee again, Yoohyeon notices the lack of any rings on her fingers again. (Some part of her wants to know what happened to Minji that night. But, the better part of her wants to understand all the little things, and big things, that make Minji, Minji). 

“I’d hate for you to wait and since I was able to get away from work earlier, I took the chance.”

Minji pauses. She seems to debate on adding more to her thought. 

She does. 

“And, I don’t know, I think I was so excited for this moment that I felt like I could be closer to it by coming earlier.”

Minji’s honesty, the purity of her earnesty, takes Yoohyeon’s breath away. Minji’s transparency makes her feel brave—it let’s her believe she’s not the only one digging flower gardens into her heart. 

Looking down at her hands, the embarrassed smile on Yoohyeon’s lips is endearing and small, “I, uh, couldn’t fall asleep as easily last night. I got caught up on-” 

Yoohyeon halts at the first words that come to her mind, “ _Thinking about you_.” (She chooses to keep them to herself). “All of the excitement,” Yoohyeon finishes. 

Yoohyeon thinks she sees relief flooding in Minji’s eyes when she glances down at her coffee again, that small smile on her lips growing broader.

Yoohyeon’s stomach grumbles. She thanks the soft chatter throughout the shop for masking the sound. Still, it’s as if Minji is in tune with what her tummy wants when she looks towards the counter, “Wanna get something?”

As Yoohyeon stands from her chair and waits for Minji to amble out of hers, she doesn’t fail to notice how Minji pushes in both of their chairs before leading Yoohyeon to the display case—notes her subconscious politeness and consideration.

“The coffee here is really good if you need a cup! And I personally really like their vanilla macaron, but, I’m pretty biased when it comes to those.”

Minji’s eyes light up as she talks about the pastries on display, like the simple joy of this bakery and its sweets has saved her from days that made her worse for wear. Yoohyeon can only spend her time tracing her gaze over the features of Minji’s face: the sharp line of her jaw, the slope of her nose, the little mole on her upper lip, that goddamn smile that just might be the most wonderful thing Yoohyeon has ever seen in her life.

(Her lips look so soft).

“Yoohyeon?”

Bringing her focus back, Yoohyeon feels her cheeks and the tips of her ears burn when Minji looks at her curiously. (Minji had caught her blatantly staring but it doesn’t seem like she minds it too much. Yoohyeon thinks she sees a dusting of light pink on Minji’s cheeks when Yoohyeon finally drags her eyes away from her lips). “Hmm?”

Minji breathes out an amused laugh, “What would you like?”

After running her eyes along the menu, Yoohyeon reads aloud what piqued her interest, “I’ll probably get a latte and a strawberry danish.”

Minji turns back to the cashier and repeats Yoohyeon’s order. Before Yoohyeon can even pull out her wallet, Minji hands the cashier her card to pay.

“Wait-”

Minji’s hand falls to the one reaching into her pocket. Yoohyeon doesn’t have the restraint to resist the temptation to look down at their hands. In a gentle grasp when Minji shuffles to the side for them to get out of line and away from prying eyes, Yoohyeon finds herself hoping that Minji won’t let go.

(She doesn’t).

Minji’s hands are warm and soft, a little larger than her own—Yoohyeon can’t help but to think that even her hands are pretty.

“Don’t worry about it, Yooh.” 

Minji’s smile is reassuring and gentle—everything about her radiates warmth and comfort, feels like the relief of melting into a sweet embrace.

“But-”

The hand on hers softly squeezes, it makes Yoohyeon’s heart trip up in her chest—its beating irregular and thrumming with nerves. “If you’d like, you can cover next time.”

Yoohyeon nods her head, maybe too eagerly for her liking, “I’d love to!” 

One of the workers calls out Minji’s name, two pastries sitting on the counter for them. Minji giggles and squeezes the hand in hers again, nearly coos when she says, “You are so cute,” as she leaves.

Yoohyeon would like to admit that, no, she did not lose her composure at the compliment, but it’d be the greatest lie of the century because Yoohyeon’s heart takes flips in her chest and she feels like she’s a million fucking bucks as her eyes follow Minji’s body walking towards the counter.

Sitting down at their table again, Minji watches Yoohyeon expectantly when she takes a bite of her danish.

When Minji had said life-changing, Yoohyeon didn’t expect her to mean it—this danish will ruin all the future danishes in her life.

“Holy shit.”

Minji beams and before tucking into her macaron, excitedly exclaims, “I know, right?”

“Holy. Shit.”

Minji laughs, it rings throughout the bakery. (Yoohyeon basks in the sound, thinks of other ways she might be able to make Minji laugh like that again). 

“I meant it when I said I’d change your life!”

Yoohyeon absentmindedly thinks, _“In more ways than one.”_ But, she’ll keep that one close until time reassures the gut feeling in her stomach.

As they eat, Yoohyeon learns that Minji is an excellent conversation partner. Of course, while texting, Yoohyeon experienced it. But, it’s different to be able to talk with her and banter off of her humor and wit in person. Really, Minji’s brilliant at keeping the conversation afloat and Yoohyeon thinks she’d be happy to talk with Minji as they travel countless circles around the sun.

Before leaving, Yoohyeon buys a chocolate croissant, fights the temptation to take a bite of it. Mostly because Bora would throw a fit and possibly bite Yoohyeon herself to get some kind of revenge. (And plus, it’s not like Bora _wouldn’t_ allow a bite after she gives her the pastry). 

Some part of Yoohyeon feels bummed with each bite she takes of her pastry and every sip of her latte. She isn’t willing to let go of this moment, of this shared space of time where Minji’s attention is hers to entertain and have. (Truthfully, it’s _all_ of Yoohyeon that doesn’t want to let this go, but her pride wouldn’t allow her to accept that).

As Yoohyeon opens her mouth to thank Minji for a good time after they finish up at Wonderland, Minji does too. Gesturing for her to go, Minji continues, “I actually have some time before I have to go back to work. Would you- If there’s anything-”

As Minji scrambles for the words to salvage her invitation, Yoohyeon throws her a life-saver and suggests, “There’s a park nearby. We can walk there? And maybe watch people feed the birds food they definitely should not be feeding them?”

The nervous tension in Minji’s shoulders fade as she laughs again, brightly and loudly.

Yoohyeon mentally counts, _“That’s the seventh.”_

(Maybe it’s a bit sad that she’s keeping a laugh counter but who’s to blame her for wanting to make a pretty girl like Minji laugh? Especially when Minji has the laugh that only angels could ever dream of?)

“I would love that, Yoohyeon.”

Stepping outside of the bakery, the New York freeze is merciless and Yoohyeon shivers under her down coat. When she rubs her hands together in a fruitless attempt to warm them, Yoohyeon surrenders to the cold and stuffs her hands in her pockets to make the most of the bare warmth there. Noticing, Minji doesn’t think twice when she takes the only hand warmer in her pocket and slips it into Yoohyeon’s.

Surprised at the sudden warmth, Yoohyeon nearly whips her head towards Minji. She just sends her a kind smile, “Take it. It’s cold.”

Unwilling to accept it, Yoohyeon pouts, “Yeah! It’s cold! What about you?”

Minji shrugs nonchalantly, “I’ll be fine!”

Without hesitating, or thinking about her actions, Yoohyeon holds the hand warmer in her palm before reaching over, linking her fingers with Minji’s, and fitting their hands in her pocket, “Now, we can both be warm!”

It’s only when Minji’s rosy cheeks burn a brighter pink and she stumbles through a “Thank you” that Yoohyeon realizes the boldness of her action. Blushing too as they walk towards the park, Yoohyeon catches the shy glances Minji throws at her.

Yoohyeon thinks that Minji and she might look like those young and naive teenagers that walk along the halls of their high school even if they’re well into their twenties. But, Yoohyeon can’t help that Minji makes everything feel so new and overwhelmingly _big_ —like every second matters, like the caressing of Minji’s thumb on the back of her hand means absolutely everything. 

Because maybe, Yoohyeon can’t help but to hope, _this_ —her, Minji, in all that she is—could be her everything.

Yoohyeon doesn’t have it in her to rein herself back, allows this feeling to wrap her up in a hold that might tangle. She doesn’t have it in her to care that she’s putting too much of her hope in someone she met three days ago. 

It’s reckless and pretty far-fetched if Yoohyeon thinks about it. But, she can’t help it.

How could she when Minji smiles so prettily, squeezes her hand tighter when snow starts to fall and blankets the streets of New York?

(Minji looks _so_ beautiful as snow drifts from the sky. She’s ethereal, breathtaking. Yoohyeon wishes she had her camera to properly capture this celestial moment. 

She thinks she might be holding the hand of someone the world could never begin to deserve. 

At this moment, Yoohyeon promises to cherish her).

Yoohyeon remembers something her mother taught her when she still lived in Korea. 

_“The first snowfall with someone you like is magical. A true love will blossom and grow, Yoohyeon-ah.”_

Yoohyeon finds herself hoping, wishing, that her mother won’t be wrong.


	4. who said chivalry is dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @pikayooh: did i just ask minji out to a date-not-date?????

All the park benches are open and available to sit on—not a surprise since they’re covered in snow and no one really wants a wet ass and pants in the middle of this freezing weather. 

Yoohyeon’s content to walk circles around the park, her hand still in Minji’s and her hand warmer keeping their hands from freezing and going numb. (It’s doing such a good job that Yoohyeon positively thinks her hands are sweaty and clammy. She’s been debating unlacing her fingers with Minji’s to wipe them off, but that would mean _not_ holding Minji’s hand and Yoohyeon is not too fond of that idea.

Abruptly, in the middle of her sentence, Minji lets go of Yoohyeon’s hand and wipes them on her jeans. Wordlessly, Minji buries her hand in Yoohyeon’s pocket again, her fingers searching for Yoohyeon’s and intertwining them together again. Catching Yoohyeon’s gaze, Minji smiles bashfully and shyly looks away before bringing her eyes back to Yoohyeon’s, “Sorry, my hands were getting sweaty.” 

Mirroring her smile, Yoohyeon quickly copies what Minji did before and wipes her hand on her jeans, “Mine were too. I just…didn’t want to let go.” 

Minji’s eyes are fond and affectionate when she tugs Yoohyeon closer to her, so much that if she slightly leaned her head towards her, she could nuzzle her nose against Yoohyeon’s temple. 

(It’s not just Yoohyeon’s heart tripping and falling all over itself in nerves because Minji’s is frantic and pounding in her chest whenever Yoohyeon smiles that really precious smile—laughs that little awkward giggle she does when she feels a burst of shyness). 

Yoohyeon doesn’t know how long they’ve been circling the park, thinks that they might have passed the old man feeding the birds bread scraps a handful of times. Quite frankly, Yoohyeon is more focused on keeping track of her laugh counter—she’s at a confidence-boosting twenty-six when Minji’s pace slows and she guides them to the side of the path. Glancing at her watch on her inner wrist, Minji visibly deflates and sighs heavily.

Before Yoohyeon can ask, Minji makes her way to stand in front of Yoohyeon. (Her hand is still snugly in Yoohyeon’s pocket, her thumb caressing the back of Yoohyeon’s hand). “I hate how quickly time passed.”

The slight pout on her lips makes Yoohyeon wish she could stop the sun from rising and falling, if only to give them more time. 

“Work?”

Minji winces at the mention of work but nods anyway. “It might seem like I hate my work but I don’t. I really enjoy what I do but…it’s nice getting away from it.”

Minji looks like she wants to say more, judging by how she parts her mouth again. Nothing comes of it though. Just a tight-lipped smile that feels tired and weighted by a heavy burden. 

Yoohyeon nods in sympathy; work can do that—be just as exhausting as it is fulfilling. Letting Minji lead the way as they continue to walk, Yoohyeon frowns when Minji takes a turn, “Isn’t your work that way?”

Minji smiles softly, her eyes seem to twinkle when they glance back at her. “It is, but there’s a bodega this way. And you need to go to one, right?”

How Minji remembers something so minute that Yoohyeon mentioned once over text two days ago makes her feel a little giddy—feel so special that Minji would remember something so silly like her to-do list. It takes a moment for Yoohyeon to shake off the little enchantment Minji’s charm put her under.

“But you won’t make it in time for work if you walk me to the bodega.”

(Yoohyeon has no reason to pout but she hears herself whine—she’d cringe at herself for this cheesy display). 

(It’s okay because Minji giggles and even pulls Yoohyeon closer to her before a rushing, professional-looking business man can knock against Yoohyeon’s shoulder.

New York City is cramped and quick. Yoohyeon thinks she could count the days she doesn’t get bumped into over the days she does but Minji’s quiet chivalry is sweet and it makes Yoohyeon feel all warm inside—like the fucking sun rises in her chest).

“I can just hail a cab; don’t worry about me, Yooh.” 

When Yoohyeon pulls out her phone, her fingertips feel so numb that tapping on her screen feels foreign. “I don’t mean to be rude, but lemme do this real quick.”

Minji hums, doesn’t think twice about it.

As they arrive at the bodega, Yoohyeon really wishes she snuck in a cheek kiss at the park because it feels infinitely _unromantic_ to kiss Minji in front of a bodega, next to a man smoking a cigarette.

(Really, the park would’ve been perfect because the snow fell lightly and it made Minji look like some kind of winter angel. It’s not that she doesn’t look like that now, but there’s no denying that the serene beauty of the park beats out the bustling clamor of the city).

“This is you!” Minji grins and squeezes the hand in hers once more before unlacing their fingers reluctantly.

“This is me.”

Yoohyeon didn’t mean to sound so disappointed and sad, but who’s to blame her for not wanting to let go of this moment—certainly not Minji. As if she feels her disappointment too, (she does), Minji proposes, “I’d really like to see you again, Yoohyeon. Maybe we can figure something out?” 

Brightening at the suggestion, Yoohyeon beams a smile at her, “I’d love that! Actually, I don’t know if this is too soon, or whatever, but, my friend, Yubin, runs a pizzeria. If you’d like to have dinner with my friends and me, we’d be glad to have you!”

Minji smiles coyly, her eyes playful. “I suppose, if I happen to just drop by, coincidentally, when you’re eating dinner, it’s not too soon.”

Playing along, the smile tugging at Yoohyeon’s lip grows, “And if I happen to invite you over, by some chance that I see you, would you accept it?”

Minji shuffles closer to Yoohyeon to avoid the heavy stream of New Yorkers hustling about. The tips of her boots touch Yoohyeon’s—her closeness makes Yoohyeon feel nervous, a spike of adrenaline coursing through her bloodstream.

(Minji looks so pretty—so much that Yoohyeon feels herself holding her breath. And her lips, God, they look so soft, so fucking kissable).

Her smile is mischievous, “It’d be rude if I declined, wouldn’t it?” Then, her smile grows into one that is genuine and sincere, “Of course I’d accept it, Yoohyeon.”

Feeling so successful like she somehow won the damn lottery, Yoohyeon feels her heart soar in her chest—excited and proud to have achieved more time with Minji. 

“Cool! Cool! Awesome! Uh- You should- I should…let you go before you’re late.”

(Yoohyeon sounds brilliantly exuberant and Minji seems to bask in it when she giggles in amusement).

“Also, Minji! Keep your eye out for a black Hyundai. The license number should be 6BAU824 and your driver’s name is Rachel.”

Minji looks completely off-guard, positively brimming with gratefulness on the countenance of her face and it shines in her eyes, “Wait, did you order me a Lyft?” 

Simply smiling and sending a wink, Yoohyeon waves, “Have a good day at work, Minji! I’ll text you about tonight!”

Watching Yoohyeon disappear into the bodega, Minji just shakes her head fondly, thinks about how she is already making a greater space for Yoohyeon in her heart.

(Yoohyeon makes it so easy to).

—

_**@pikayooh:** did i just ask minji out to a date-not-date????? _

_**@yubinos:** when will you ask her out on a date date _

_—_

_**Yoohyeon:** proud to announce that i will not be needing heartbreak slice today _🤩🤩🤩🤩

_**pizza master 5000:** i figured. _

_**pizza master 5000:** something feels different this time. in a good way. _

_**pizza master 5000:** anyway ask minji what she wants so that we can have it ready for her when she comes. _

_**Yoohyeon:** i _ 💖 _u yubinnie_

— 

_**DON’T ANSWER:** yoooooooohhh i got you hot chocolate come home soon otherwise it’ll be cold chocolate _😭

_**Yoohyeon:** i got you and singnie chocolate croissants. they got cold tho _😭

_**Yoohyeon:** but the toaster should be able to revive it _🤩

— 

On the subway ride home with chocolate croissant, meat, grape juice, and sweet potatoes sitting in a bag on her lap, Yoohyeon scrolls through her Instagram feed.

Professional Minji has posted a picture of the snow with the emoji of a snowman and heart. Applejiuce Minji has posted a picture of Yoohyeon—when she took that, Yoohyeon doesn’t even know—with a caption that makes the flower garden in Yoohyeon’s chest bloom.

_the first snowfall this season feels special. i think i found an angel in the snow :)_


	5. sparkle in her eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minji looks like some kind of celestial angel and all yoohyeon wants to do is kiss her soft cheeks.

_**@pikayooh:** if you see me swooning over minji no you do not _

—

_**Pretty Subway (not the sandwich shop) Girl:** I had a really good time with you today ☺️ _

_**Pretty Subway (not the sandwich shop) Girl:** I didn’t get to properly thank you for getting me a driver _😭

_**Yoohyeon:** so did i☺️ _

_**Yoohyeon:** but i’m sure you’ll think of something _😉

_**Yoohyeon:** you know,,,, _

_**Yoohyeon:** if you happen to be at yubinos on 52nd at around 7pm, my friends and i just might happen to be there…… _

_**Pretty Subway (not the sandwich shop) Girl:** Hmm…suddenly I am craving for pizza and beer _😛

_**Yoohyeon:** well hypothetically if i were to see you and order you a pizza and beer, what would you like? _

_**Pretty Subway (not the sandwich shop) Girl:** I like everything :D I love food! But, as for beer, Hite is preferred _🍺

_**Yoohyeon:** i’ll keep that in mind! _

_**Pretty Subway (not the sandwich shop) Girl:** As much as I like it when you distract me from my work, I have to focus _😭

_**Pretty Subway (not the sandwich shop) Girl:** I’m thinking about finishing early tonight to meet up with a really pretty girl at around 7 _😇

_**Yoohyeon:** oh _👀

_**Pretty Subway (not the sandwich shop) Girl:** I’ll see you later, Yoohyeon _😉

**_Yoohyeon:_** 🤩

—

_**@kimbong:** minji: h- _

_yoohyeon:_ 🥰🥰✨ _minji_ ✨🥰🥰

 _ **@justpeachy:** yoohyeon: MINJI PICK ME IM SO GOOFY _❤️👄❤️

_**@pikayooh:** i don’t like this >:( _

_**@handongie:** you don’t like it because it’s true _ 😌 

—

“Yoohyeon, will you please just sit and eat? Minji said she’ll see you later.”

Yoohyeon pouts and whines out, “I don’t know if-”

Like a mimic cry, Gahyeon perfectly imitates the drawl of Yoohyeon’s voice to cut off her friend’s down spiral. Smiling triumphantly when Yoohyeon sighs dramatically and settles back into her seat, Gahyeon does her best to reassure Yoohyeon, “It’s not even seven yet. She’ll show!”

Taking a sip of her beer, Handong adds, “And if she doesn’t, she doesn’t. If she’s as great as you say she is, she’ll touch back with you.”

And Siyeon, ever so protective of her friends, continues, “And if she hurts you, she never deserved you in the first place.” 

(Siyeon glowers a bit as she talks and if Yoohyeon didn’t know that Siyeon actually has the threat value of a fluffy teddy bear, she might feel so intimidated by her that she would rather stand in a crowded subway car even if the seat next to Siyeon was empty).

Softening up, Siyeon smiles that affectionate smile she has when she talks about the people she loves, “But, you know, I know Minji. I don’t even think she’s _capable_ of really hurting anyone. At least not on purpose…”

(Siyeon, behind the cold, gothic, and stoic exterior, is sweet, soft, and loving—a complete sucker for hugs and cuddles. Yoohyeon easily understands why Bora fell for her. On top of being a caring person who looked cold on the outside (“ _it’s about the duality, Yooh!”_ ), Siyeon consistently proves to be a lover that likes to show her affection for her girlfriend in abundance—which is something Bora absolutely loves. And plus, Bora likes people who can keep her on her toes and Siyeon is witty, funny, and shameless. And Bora, well, Bora has an insatiable affinity for boldness).

Sighing, Yoohyeon wipes at the condensation dripping down the glass of beer that Yubin had poured for her.

Yoohyeon knows she’s overreacting, like some over dramatic teenager stewing in all her teen angst and doubt. She figures that she’s better off listening to her friends and she does her best to forget about her worries. Still, she can’t deny that she’s looking forward to seeing Minji again. (Even if she saw her for a few hours, the time passed in the blink of an eye. And some part of Yoohyeon can’t help but to feel a little hopeful for that cheek kiss she has been wanting).

(She’s high-strung and she knows it).

“You’re right. I guess I just really want to see her again.”

Lightly kicking her shin to get Yoohyeon’s attention, Yubin nods towards the entrance, “If you turn around, you’ll stop your moping.”

Rapidly turning around, so quickly that her hair whips across Bora’s face, a surge of happiness shows itself in the sunshine of a smile that Yoohyeon wears. 

Looking just as beautiful as she did six hours ago—no, Yoohyeon definitely did not count the hours—Minji dusts off the snow from her jacket as she takes in the decor of the pizzeria before scanning the restaurant for a certain silver-haired girl.

(It’s impossible to miss Yoohyeon. If not for her hair, her smile that just positively outshines all the lighting in the pizzeria is enough. Her smile makes Minji feel all gooey and soft inside, thinks that Yoohyeon could easily power all of New York City with the sheer energy and light that she gives off in her grin).

Before Minji can make her way towards Yoohyeon and her friends, the silver-haired woman is already standing up and walking towards her. With an outstretched hand, which Minji takes without hesitating, Yoohyeon’s smile is softer—warmer—the closer she gets. It’s physically impossible for Minji to not reflect her grin, feels how the corners of her lip naturally upturn at the beaming smile in front of her.

“Yoohyeon! What a coincidence to see you! The pretty girl I planned on seeing tonight just happens to be here too!”

The playful shock coloring her widened eyes makes Yoohyeon giggle—her heart rushes with an excitement that makes her feel ridiculously giddy and gleeful. 

Yoohyeon holds Minji’s hand tighter; they’re freezing cold in hers. 

Coyly playing along, Yoohyeon looks around the restaurant, her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, “Oh? Where is she?”

Minji smiles. (It’s so charming that Yoohyeon’s heart skips—quickly races in happy circles behind her chest). After lacing her fingers with Yoohyeon’s into a hold that feels more intimate, Minji pauses for dramatic effect.

If Minji’s body leans towards Yoohyeon, she is not aware of it.

(It does. It subconsciously gravitates towards Yoohyeon’s like it yearns to be near her). 

Tugging Yoohyeon closer and acting like she has a secret to whisper, Yoohyeon’s feet stumble towards her. Minji’s voice is light and breezy and Yoohyeon feels a warm blush color her cheeks at the flirtatious lilt in it, “She’s right in front of me.” 

Yoohyeon giggles that flustered, shy sound that makes Minji feel proud of herself, like she made the greatest person in the universe laugh. Minji thinks that as long as Yoohyeon finds her funny, she’s right where she needs to be.

If Minji could have nuzzled her nose against Yoohyeon’s temple at the park, it’s a happy coincidence that Yoohyeon is so close when they giggle together at her clumsiness because without even thinking about it, Minji nuzzles her nose against her temple.

(Yoohyeon has this habit of leaning towards her companion when she laughs, as if her happiness demands for it to be shared with the person she is with). 

It’s a sweet and fond display—one that shouldn’t come from people that met three days ago. But sometimes, an undeniable connection is hard to refute. And the comfort that Minji radiates with makes it hard for Yoohyeon to discern what is “too quick” or “too much.”

But, it doesn’t seem to matter because if Yoohyeon is free-falling, Minji makes it feel like she is too.

There’s something about Minji showing up for dinner, early nonetheless. It makes Yoohyeon feel special—important, in a way—that Minji would carve out time in her busy schedule for her. 

(It’s because, to Minji, Yoohyeon is—important, that is).

(While walking around the park, Minji talked about her work and Yoohyeon is no COO, but just the sound of her agenda made Yoohyeon feel exhausted). 

“Come on! Let me introduce you to my friends! Yubin’s got your pizza in her fire-cave-thing so it should be out soon!”

(At this point, Yoohyeon thinks that she’d be content to hold Minji’s hand anywhere they go, anytime. Yoohyeon just likes the thought of being connected to her, associated with someone like her, proud to be good enough to even hold her hand).

Coming closer to Yoohyeon’s table, the head of black hair and dark makeup is strikingly familiar, “Hey wait. Isn’t that Siyeon?”

Briefly looking back, Yoohyeon’s smile is carefree and light. (Minji feels like she can breathe a little easier because of it).

“Small world, huh?”

Arriving at the table, it would be a lie if Minji said she didn’t feel nervous. And it’s not like a crowd makes her nervous—she has confidently given speeches, conferences, and briefings with more eyes looking at her before. But, these people are Yoohyeon’s friends, people important to her—important people whose opinions mattered. And well, Minji would like for them to like her, for them to believe that she is good enough for their friend.

As it turns out, Minji doesn’t have much to worry about because Yoohyeon’s friends are warm and welcoming, cracking jokes the minute Minji settles down beside Yoohyeon. 

(Granted, a lot of the jokes are at Yoohyeon’s expense, but Yoohyeon appreciates the effort, knows that her friends are doing what they can to make their new addition feel comfortable). 

The hours pass by, the pizzas long gone by the time Yubin closes their tab. Yoohyeon is two refills of beer behind Minji, but her tolerance has never been one to brag about. Yoohyeon is quickly learning that Minji’s is one that can rival Bora’s.

(And, holy Hell, can Bora drink. It’s a shame, really, because it doesn’t take much money for Yoohyeon to get drunk. Bora, on the other hand, if it weren’t for the hopeless men buying her drinks throughout the night, she’d have to shell out more money than she’d be willing to).

The only signs of the alcohol affecting her are her rosy cheeks and how much more easily Minji laughs. It’s cute to see how hard she smiles when she feels happy or when she finds something genuinely funny. (When she laughs, her eyebrows slightly dip and meet the cute scrunching of her nose—it’s endlessly endearing and Yoohyeon loves being the reason for that carefree laugh). 

It’s only when they leave the pizzeria and walk towards the subway that Yoohyeon learns that Not Sober Minji is more bold about her affection. Straggling behind her friends, the pair playfully avoid the cracks in the sidewalk. Minji’s hand urges for Yoohyeon’s arm to wrap around her waist, her own arm coming around to rest over Yoohyeon’s shoulder.

“It’s cold. And you’re really warm.”

Minji’s voice doesn’t slur when she talks—it seems like the cold is helping her sober up. (Minji doesn’t pull away from her though; she’s unwilling to give up the closeness that she has been wanting since she first saw Yoohyeon outside of Wonderland). 

While waiting for the pedestrian sign to flash, Yoohyeon momentarily pulls away from Minji. Unraveling her scarf, Yoohyeon fits it around Minji’s neck and tucks it into her coat. 

Meeting Minji’s gaze, her eyes are soft and pose a silent question in them. 

Yoohyeon just shrugs and smiles, wraps her arm around Minji’s waist again, and pulls her closer.

Chivalry, Yoohyeon is quickly learning, comes easy when it concerns Minji.

Getting closer to the subway station, Minji chuckles, a puff of air showing in the New York cold. “I can’t believe we met in a subway train while I was in the middle of a breakdown.”

Absentmindedly adding, Yoohyeon smiles at the lighthearted breeziness in Minji’s voice, “You were in a wedding dress.”

Minji sighs heavily in relief like she is happy that that night passed by. “Yeah, I was.”

It’s not that Yoohyeon is expecting any more elaboration but Minji gives it anyway.

“I was arranged to marry a guy my parents picked out. And I’d bend over backwards for them, but, marrying someone I’m not in love with just…pushed me past my limit.” Minji’s eyes look ahead, wistful and pensive. 

Subconsciously, Minji’s thumb caresses the back of Yoohyeon’s hand, like it’s a habit she finds comforting—something like a safety blanket. Continuing, Minji’s voice is pained, as if there are layers to what she says—layers that she isn’t willing to show just yet. “Walking down the aisle and looking at someone I barely knew made me feel awful. I always imagined that I’d be in love with the person I get married to. And, I don’t know, I just…ran. Ran away like I could escape my problems.”

“Even if I got myself into a mess by doing it, I don’t regret it.” Minji looks at Yoohyeon then, her gaze grateful and serene, like she finds some kind of solace in Yoohyeon’s warm, brown eyes.

(It feels too heavy to admit that Yoohyeon plays such a great part to her peace, too much to confess to someone she met three days ago).

As a short silence looms between them, it does not welcome an awkward tension, just a moment for Yoohyeon to process the answers Minji laid out for her. Breaking it, Yoohyeon’s voice is quiet and soft, admiration saturated in it, “You’re really brave for that. I know, well, to some extent, how hard it is to go against what your parents want. I don’t know what yours are like but if they’re anything like mine, it’s hard proving that you’re your own person to them.”

Minji looks at Yoohyeon like she unlocked the meaning to life, like she is the answer to everything she is missing. 

Catching the subway train, Yoohyeon doesn’t know if she can ever think of subways the same anymore, not when they only remind her of Minji. Getting off on Minji’s stop, Minji’s protests meet dead ears. Also Yoohyeon physically blocking her ears too. 

(Yeah, it’s more than slightly immature but Minji laughs and Yoohyeon doesn’t feel a single inch of shame).

Yoohyeon pulls Minji into an awkward side hug while Minji leads the way to her place, high off the elation of being around her.

“Lemme be selfish and spend more time with you! I wanna walk you home!”

Minji laughs again, sinks into her embrace, “Okay, gentlewoman. Only if you let me order you a Lyft home. It’s late and I don’t want you to take the subway alone.” Minji freezes for a quick second and doubles back, “Not like you’re not capable of taking care of yourself, but-”

A flustered Minji only tempts Yoohyeon more to press a kiss against her soft cheeks—she ignores the desire, no matter how much her stupid heart _insists_ to be heard. “Don’t worry, Minji, I understand what you’re saying.”

It doesn’t take long for Minji to stop at a tall skyscraper that looms high in the sky. 

“This is it for me.”

The yellow street light softly glows behind her like a halo, like she is an ethereal angel smiling at Yoohyeon—her heart doubles with pride for being the one so privileged to be the reason for that smile.

“Why won’t you go inside? It’s getting colder.”

Minji gently squeezes Yoohyeon’s hand, pulls her closer to her, “I’d rather wait for a driver with you than go inside and be warm. I can’t think of a better way to spend my time.”

Minji’s quite the sweet talker—she’s too good at bringing out that scarlet blush on Yoohyeon’s cheeks. That and Yoohyeon is easily swept away by the charming words that leave her lips. 

The city still hums with a low sound as it begins to wind down; the street is peaceful as they stand alone at the front of Minji’s building complex. Snow continues to lightly fall; it makes everything look like some kind of magical storybook fantasy—it feels perfect.

As the arrival time for Yoohyeon’s driver comes closer, Minji redresses Yoohyeon in her scarf again. In a moment of impulse, with the ends of it still in her hands, she gently pulls Yoohyeon even closer to her, softly presses her lips against her cold cheeks, and quickly pulls away with a nervous expression in her eyes.

The shocked but happy daze in Yoohyeon’s eyes melts into the most adorable eye-smile. It eases the trepidation in Minji’s heart. And the way she giggles after warms the cold that slipped past her layers of clothes—it’s absolutely perfect; _Yoohyeon_ is absolutely perfect. 

Before Yoohyeon leaves, she leans forward to leave a lingering kiss on Minji’s cheeks—feels confident that Minji won’t mind her answering to her desire’s call. 

(She doesn’t).

  
  


—

_**@kimbong:** no one tell yoohyeon but i’m really rooting for this one _

_**@gothgirl:** did you forget that she’s following you???? _

_**@kimbong:** it’s fine she rarely ever goes on this hellsite _🤪

_**@pikayooh:** ….i have your post notifs on _

—

_**@kimbong:** conflicted between feeling exposed and feeling flattered that yoohyeon has alerts for all my clown shit _🤡

 _ **@kimbong:** should i clear my name or smother her in affection _🤔

 _ **@pikayooh:** bora i know what you’re thinking please spare me _😭

—

_**@kimbong:** SMOTHER IT IS _

_—_

**_@orangejiuce_ 🔒** **:** _generational trauma [UNLOCKED]_

**_@orangejiuce_ 🔒:** _how yoohyeon just.....Got it,,,god if i don’t fall in love with her maybe i’m just not capable of falling in love_

**_@orangejiuce_ 🔒** _ **:** lmao who am i joking i Know i’m going to fall in love with her. she’s just so _🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰


	6. lapslock minji: unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the skeletons in minji and yoohyeon's closets show an inch of their ugly faces.
> 
> (skeletons is just a cute name for trauma :D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

_[_[ _INSTAGRAM POST_ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ERHxHSyUcAAd9ER?format=jpg&name=large) _]_

_**pikayooh:** i don’t know how many times bora has volunteered me to be her dance partner for her class. i’m your girl has been in my head for the last week ✨ _

_**applejiuce:** oooooh! that’s a great song! also, you dance? _

_**pikayooh:** @applejiuce heh just a little _🤩

_**kimbong:** @applejiuce she’s really good at it! you should drop by and watch one day _😎

_**applejiuce:** @kimbong i would love to! _

_—_

_**@pikayooh:** BORA _🔪🔪🔪

_**@gothgirl:** what did my girlfriend do this time? i don’t have the money to replace any monetary losses...._

_**@kimbong:** i invited minji to watch us dance someday!_

_**@gothgirl:** wow the woman of my dreams is a big-brained genius _🥰🥰

_—_

“You’re a sucker, you know that?”

Scoffing in disbelief where she sits on the floor stretching out her calves, Bora gestures towards her class, “You try saying no to twenty pairs of eyes pouting at you!”

Folding over and bending to reach her toes, a low groan leaves her lips at the stretch, “It’s not my fault you can’t say no but I get pulled in every single time!”

“I can’t help that my kids have taste! And, I can’t help that they like to watch us dance!”

Letting out a little whine, a heavy sigh follows.

(Bora did make a point).

“At this rate, I should be working here.”

Bora smirks and her eyebrows quirk mischievously, “Quit your job. I can put a good word in; the owner likes me.” 

Rolling her eyes, Yoohyeon lightly shoves Bora’s shoulders, “ _You’re_ the owner, you ass.”

Bora winks and it’s so cheesy it sends shivers down Yoohyeon’s back, “I know!”

Even if Yoohyeon rolls her eyes again, a humored smile tugs at her lips, “Thanks for your offer but I love my job.”

A weepy pout sits on Bora’s lips, her eyes pleading, “What does Rake have that I don’t?”

While Yoohyeon laughs incredulously, Bora doesn’t offer the chance to respond, “I know I’m not some fancy, well-respected, and highly-anticipated music publication, but, what about our friendship?! Doesn’t it mean something to you?! Do _I_ mean something to you?!”

Nearly guffawing at her dramatics now, Yoohyeon allows herself to get pulled into the desperate hug Bora tangles her in. “I willingly agreed to learn _I’m Your Girl_ knowing that I’d use all my off days practicing it just so that you can please your class and I’d still say yes to whatever dance you ask me to do. You know what you mean to me, Bboya!”

Bora clicks her tongue, a confident and knowing smirk on her lips, “Who’s the sucker now?”

Standing up and offering a helping hand for Bora, Yoohyeon’s glare has the anger of a disgruntled puppy as she helps pull her friend up, “I hate you.”

Just to rub it in even more, Bora pinches the softness of Yoohyeon’s cheek, a coo in her voice, “You love me.”

Sighing heavily, Yoohyeon’s arm slings around Bora’s shoulder as they walk to the front of the class. “Unfortunately.”

Even if Bora playfully pushes Yoohyeon away, the warmth of her fondness glimmers in her eyes. (It’s a look that has gotten Yoohyeon through horrible nights of homesickness and broken hearts). 

And even if dancing isn’t her passion, somehow, Bora makes it feel like it is when she dances with her. Her intensity—the absolute passion she has—radiates, sticks to Yoohyeon like a mold that demands her utmost determination. Bora’s care and respect for her craft beckons the best out of Yoohyeon because disappointing her would be devastating. So, it’s not surprising that their performance is met with a thunderous roar of cheer and a pool of one-paired shoes at their feet.

(If there were mistakes, Bora doesn’t seem to care because she beams back at her class with pride shining in her eyes. To Bora, even if she normally expects perfection of herself, dancing with Yoohyeon isn’t about perfection—it’s about celebrating their relationship.

So, sure, even if Bora noticed minute seconds of asynchronization, it blew by like a gentle breeze. Because Yoohyeon is better than perfection when she works to her best—her determination, her care, and her perseverance shines brighter than any spotless performance).

As the class carries on, Yoohyeon is content to sit comfortably on the couch at the side of the room, fiddling with her phone every now and then. 

During one of the breaks, Jihan bounds over, the same infectious grin on her lips. “Miss Yoohyeon! Guess what!”

Slipping her phone into her pocket, Yoohyeon hums, “Can I get a hint?”

Jihan’s excitement seems to get the best of her when she beams at Yoohyeon, “I auditioned for a music video and they accepted me!”

As if Yoohyeon feels the younger girl’s enthusiasm and happiness too, pride shines in her eyes, “That’s awesome, Jihan! I’m so proud of you!”

Rambling now about her experience, Minji is the last person Yoohyeon expected to hear of. 

“I auditioned at Kim Industries and, oh my God, Miss Kim was even there, she’s the COO if you didn’t know, watching and I was so nervous. And I think she knew because she started smiling and talking to me so nicely. She’s so pretty in person, Miss Yoohyeon!”

Yoohyeon does know that Minji is the COO of her entertainment business. 

She also knows how unbelievably gorgeous Minji is—she has spent many hours of her dates with her just blinking in awe at her breathtaking allure.

Some part of her feels reluctant to divulge the information to Jihan, chooses not to mention Minji’s blissful presence in her life.

Mostly because, as much as Minji shares her affection with her in public, Yoohyeon has noticed that Minji seems to flinch away at any mention of work. 

During one of their lunch meet-ups, Yoohyeon offered to walk Minji back to work. Minji had denied the offer, proposed walking Yoohyeon to her work instead. And Minji is a perceptive person. She immediately noticed when Yoohyeon started fiddling with her fingers in anxiousness. 

_“Are you- What’s on your mind?”_

_Coming out of her bubble, Yoohyeon takes a moment to gather her thoughts, “Work seems to be...a rough topic for you. We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to but…”_

_Minji sighs heavily like she always does when it comes to work, as if she’s tired of carrying the weight that comes with being Kim Minji, COO of Kim Industries._

_To reassure Yoohyeon that the sigh wasn’t directed at her, Minji pulls Yoohyeon closer and rests her head on her shoulder as they wait for the pedestrian sign to flash._

_“You are...my shining light away from my work. I like what I do but management is making my life difficult. And the public likes to know everything about me. Which is fine; I don’t have much to hide.”_

_Minji loops her arm through Yoohyeon’s as they cross the street, pulls her even closer to avoid any passerby’s even if it ends up with her getting the brunt of shoulders rubbing against her. “I just...like the thought of having you to myself. And the thought of my work being anywhere near you makes me feel like my world is going to pull you under.”_

_Feeling like Minji needs someone to talk to instead of advice or opinions, Yoohyeon chooses to listen to her instead, extends the floor for Minji to speak as she articulates her thoughts in silence._

_Minji sighs again but she looks relieved to be sharing this part of her with Yoohyeon, “It’s irrational, I know. And I know I’m letting my anxiety get to me. But, I don’t know, I find so much comfort being with you that I’m not willing to let my personal life blend with my professional life yet.”_

_It’s not like Yoohyeon doesn’t believe her already, but the sincerity in Minji’s eyes shines and with the fondness that Minji treats her with, Yoohyeon doesn’t feel like a secret to hide away—she feels like a sanctuary, Minji’s safe spot._

_And who is she to ruin it? So, when Minji drops Yoohyeon off at the front of Rake’s building, the kiss she presses against Minji’s cold cheek lingers, her nose grazing across the softness of her cheek when she pulls away. Texting Minji before she settles in at her desk, Yoohyeon’s heart thrums in her chest with silent determination to be whatever Minji wants or needs her to be._

—

_7:30 AM_

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎:** _Good morning, Yooh ☺️_

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎:** _[_[ _PICTURE SENT_ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EMTAkhuVAAAosoo?format=png&name=900x900) _]_

_**Yoohyeon:** SKDKSKDKSKDK _

_**Yoohyeon:** YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL _

_**Yoohyeon:** WOW _

_**Yoohyeon:** GOOD MORNING _🥰

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎:** _May I steal you away for lunch? There’s this really good place that does sushi 😋_

_**Yoohyeon:** i’d be honored to spend my lunch with you queen 👸🏻✨ _

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎: You’re cute :)**

_1:44 PM_

_**Yoohyeon:** i don’t mind waiting for you _

_**Yoohyeon:** for you to feel safe enough to bring me into that part of your life. _

_**Yoohyeon:** no matter what, i’m here for you. in whichever way you want me :D _

_**apple of my eye 🍎:** yooh… _

_**apple of my eye 🍎:** what did i do to deserve you _🥺

_**Yoohyeon:** omg i unlocked lapslock informal minji _🥳🥳

—

_**@pikayooh:** #YOOHYEON1stWIN _🥳🥳🥳🥳

_**@justpeachy:** omg did minji kiss you?????_

_**@pikayooh:** no….._

_**@justpeachy:** i’ve lost interest _ 😕

_**@pikayooh:** what did i do to deserve this _ 😭😭

_**@justpeachy:** you haven’t kissed the lady you keep talking about. at this point i swear i know more about minji than myself _ 🥴

—

_**Yoohyeon:** also,,,,,can i post a picture of you on my instagram? i’ll go on private and everything! _

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎** _**:** you’re sweet but you don’t have to do all that. post whatever you want yooh. don’t let my issues stop you from doing what you want _

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎** _**:** and plus, it’d be an honor if you introduced me to your world :D _

_**Yoohyeon:** even if…..my world might clash with yours? _

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎** _**:** baby steps, right? i wanna show you off at some point. i’ll get there! _

_—_

_Even if it’s just as little as Minji changing the way she types, Yoohyeon knows she did the right thing—that Minji is letting Yoohyeon into her life, past her defenses._

_Yoohyeon thinks she’ll do everything she can to prove that she’s a risk worth taking, that she will protect Minji with everything she has._

____

_**@pikayooh:** MINJI _❤️❣️💛💖❤️💘❤️💖💜💝❤️💖💓💖🖤💘❤️💖💛💘💜💘🧡💛💘💜💘🧡💘🧡💘❤️💘🧡💘🧡❤️💘🧡❤️💖

_**@handongie:** should i even ask…_

_**@yubinos:** no she’ll never stop talking if you ask _

____

_[_[ _INSTAGRAM POST_ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C895Nb0VwAA8H3k?format=jpg&name=medium) _]_

_**pikayooh:** she brought an apple to our fancy sushi lunch date. she’s so pretty _🥰

_**kimbong:** @pikayooh if i got a dollar every time you talked about how pretty minji is, i’d be able to pay for a whole night’s worth of drinks. your and my tab combined _😪

_**pikayooh:** @kimbong you act as if you don’t do the same for siyeon you are not innocent _😗

_**kimbong:** @pikayooh the difference is that singnie is my gf _🤩

_**pikayooh:** @kimbong hey i’m working on it you meanie >:( _

_—_

**_@orangejiuce_ 🔒:** _yoohyeon is so cute and so amazing i’m going to be very upset at myself if i don’t fall in love with her_

**_@orangejiuce_ 🔒** _ **:** i want her to be my gf _🥰

_—_

_So, yeah, even if Yoohyeon is crashing through all of Minji’s walls and urging her to be brave, Yoohyeon feels like something, someone, that is all hers._

_She is, in so many ways, so special._

_And it’s only been a week and four days._

_Minji thinks that Yoohyeon could be everything she has been needing to break free._

_—_

_3:10 PM_

_**Yoohyeon:** [_[ _PICTURE SENT_ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ep2lgRsXEAEu4FD?format=jpg&name=large) _]_

_**Yoohyeon:** i hope you’re thinking of me _🥺

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎** _**:** … _

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎** _**:** skdkskdkskdksjwjsksnaksksnsksnxjdksksjd _

_**Yoohyeon:** minji??? are you okay?? _

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎** _**:** you look so beautiful i need a second hold on _

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎** _**:** how am i supposed to focus on work now 😭😭😭 _

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎:** _you’re already on my mind all the time and now this?!?!?_

_—_

_[_[ _INSTAGRAM POST_ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ep2lgRsXEAEu4FD?format=jpg&name=large) _]_

_**applejiuce:** yoohyeon randomly texted me this picture and she expects me to be okay???? hello??? a warning would be nice _😭😭

_**pikayooh:** IMAGINE ME! WAKING UP! AND SEEING YOUR PRETTY FACE FIRST THING IN THE MORNING _😭

_**pikayooh:** not that i minded please send me pictures of yourself whenever you want 👉🏻👈🏻 _

_**applejiuce:** @pikayooh only if you do the same for me _😉

_**pikayooh:** @applejiuce yes ma’am _😳

_—_

Noticing Bora’s approaching figure, Yoohyeon reaches for the water bottle next to her and hands it to her friend.

Breath heavy after finishing her dance, Bora gratefully takes the bottle, “Did Jihan tell you her good news?”

Jihan nods excitedly, “Of course I did! I wanted to tell Miss Yoohyeon as soon as I found out but she didn’t get to come until today.”

Taking a couple swigs of her water and toweling off her sweat, Bora plops unceremoniously onto Yoohyeon’s lap, “So, what is our baby doing?”

(Technically, Bora isn’t supposed to have favorites, nonetheless be so obvious about it. But, Jihan beams at the title Bora gives her. And really, Jihan is so precious it’s hard to not let her in).

“No spoilers, Teacher Bora! Not just because I signed a contract, but because I want you to be surprised!”

Before Bora can press for any more information, Jihan’s friends call her over for help with the choreography. Watching her go to eagerly help, Bora lets out an exhale, “She deserves it. She has always been so hardworking. And she has potential. Real potential to make it.”

Nodding in agreement, Yoohyeon’s arms subconsciously wrap around Bora’s small waist, “Yeah, she really does.”

“Anyway! New Year’s Eve is tomorrow! Are you doing something with Minji?”

Propping her chin on Bora’s shoulder, Yoohyeon hums a low sound, “She wants to stay far away from Times Square and Rockefeller Center. Too busy.”

“Lemme guess, she just wants it to be you two making heart eyes at each other and being disgustingly cute in peace?”

Lightly pinching Bora’s skin for the teasing lilt to her voice, Yoohyeon whines, “Nooo...I mean, yes. But, we’re not _that_ bad!”

Bora scoffs, pinches Yoohyeon’s arm in retribution (much harder than Yoohyeon did if you asked her), “ _Yes_ , you are. You know what I can’t believe?” Bora fully turns towards Yoohyeon with disbelief in her eyes.

“I can’t believe you’ve been on, what, three dates in the last two weeks—not including your lunch “meet-ups” or whatever you like to call them—and you _still_ haven’t kissed.” Bora’s hands wave passionately as she talks, “I thought you would’ve kissed her the night we met her; your mutual googly eyes for each other reeked of tension!”

Yoohyeon burns bright pink, feeling thoroughly called out, sheepishly clarifies, “...It’s been a week and five days.”

Bora’s mouth slightly drops in incredulity, “You’re so emotionally whipped for this woman she’s got you counting days. How the hell have you _not_ kissed her yet?”

Yoohyeon has thought about this too. Why hasn’t she kissed Minji yet? Because, God knows, she wants to—has been wanting to for days. It only took being awake far past her bedtime and conversing with her inner skeletons that Yoohyeon realized why.

“It’s too soon.”

Bora frowns, notices the drop of playfulness in the air, “Since when did “too soon” apply to you? You’re usually ready to dive headfirst for people even if they have red flags written all over them!”

Yoohyeon sighs, tightens her grip on Bora’s waist like it’s an anchor for her. “I don’t really know how to explain it. It just…feels different this time. Like, yeah, I gush about her all the time and I physically cannot stop myself from smiling when I think of her.”

Without noticing, Yoohyeon’s eyes gloss over with determination, “But, I can’t let my emotions get the best of me and fool me into thinking that she’s the one because every time I’ve ever thought that, they never are and I get bored and pull away. And so much of me wants her to be _it_ for me. I don’t want to get bored of her. I don’t want to pull away from her.” 

Bora has always been good at reading Yoohyeon. Underneath the determination in her eyes, Bora sees the darkness of fear looming in them. Comfortingly playing with Yoohyeon’s hair, Yoohyeon subconsciously relaxes and molds a hug against Bora’s back.

“I guess, because I can’t control what I’m feeling for her, I’m trying to control what I do with her? Maybe if I weren’t so scared, I would’ve...asked to kiss her sooner or something. But, God, everything feels so overwhelming. And so quick. I don’t want to rush into this and put all my hope in her and end up crushed if I’m wrong.”

Bora sighs, feeling infinitely empathetic for her friend. Yoohyeon has so much love to give, and give she does. Generously and fearlessly when it comes down to it. It made sense that she would want to give it to the right person this time around, to hope that, maybe, Minji could fit that mold. 

“It’s not a curse to hope that the people you fall for could be the one. They just aren’t _it_ and your heart is just waiting for the right one. And if it’s any consolation, you never had this fear for the others you’ve been with. I’ve never seen you want anyone more than you want Minji.”

Yoohyeon sighs, looking noticeably more peaceful, “I hope you’re right. I’m starting to think I’m not capable of staying in love with people because no matter how hard I try, it just never works.”

Bora stands up realizing that their break is coming to a close. Grasping Yoohyeon’s hands in hers, she squeezes them gently, “If it doesn’t work with Minji, knock on wood that it does, you’ll always have me to annoy you until you find the right one.”

Bora softly knocks a small, closed fist on her head at “knock on wood” and it makes Yoohyeon laugh, brings the light back to her eyes.

It’s not exactly enough to shove Yoohyeon’s skeletons back in their rightful place of her mental closet, but it’s enough for her to overlook them, “Thanks, Bboya.”

(Bora doesn’t need Yoohyeon to go out of her way to dance with her just to entertain her class to know that she loves her. Yoohyeon has always been good at showing her heart through the windows of her eyes).

When Yoohyeon’s phone pings, her eyes seem to drip in fond affection—the kind that only comes when Minji pops up in her notifications. 

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎** _ **:** i’d love to spend new year’s eve with you _ ☺️

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎** _ **:** but i hope you don’t mind if we stay away from the tourist traps? it’s too hectic and crowded for my liking _ 😭

_**Yoohyeon:** i was actually thinking,,,,you can come to my place? and i’ll cook dinner for us? _

_**Yoohyeon:** it’s getting colder and colder and my place has a good heating system _🤩🤩🤩🤩

_**Yoohyeon:** and as for my cooking... well,,,,,bora owes me a few favors and she’ll make sure i make something delicious _ 😛

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎** _ **:** sounds perfect yooh _ ☺️

— 

_**@yubinos:** yoohyeon is kicking us out on new year’s eve so that she can have a date with minji. she better kiss her at the end of the night or she loses bed privileges _ 😒

**@pikayooh:** but your bed is so comfy 🥺🥺🥺🥺

_**@yubinos:** i don’t care. no minji kiss, no yubin bed. _

—

_**@pikayooh:** it’s not like i wasn’t planning on kissing her tomorrow _ 😭😭

_**@pikayooh:** even if the thought of kissing her makes me feel,,,,so fucking nervous,,,,i want to. so badly _.

— 

**_@orangejiuce_ 🔒:** _oh i found her twitter….._

**_@orangejiuce_ 🔒** _**:** SHE’S SO CUTE GODDDDD_

**_@orangejiuce_ 🔒:** _if she doesn’t kiss me tomorrow, /I/ will kiss her 😌_

—

_[_[ _INSTAGRAM POST_ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ERHxHTYVAAA57PJ?format=jpg&name=large) _]_

_**kimbong:** she’s a sucker for me wbk _👑✨

_—_

_**@kimbong:** yoohyeon’s not-gf-gf is coming next week to watch us dance _🤩🤩

_**@kimbong:** @pikayooh u better add monster to your playlist _✨✨

_**@pikayooh:** who do you think i am? it’s been on my playlist since it came out. it’s almost homophobic that you think i don’t have it there already _😔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all had a good nye/new years! this story is a bit late to the party and will continue to be but jiyoo's nye date is coming up!


	7. angel 2 me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bora feels like she's remi in that one disney movie while yoohyeon falls in love with minji. 
> 
> aka: jiyoo’s nye date and then some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

_**@kimbong:** a summary of yoohyeon cooking [_[ _PICTURE INSERTED_ ](https://i.imgur.com/2vmdxUu.jpg) _]_

_**@kimbong:** pros: the kitchen hasn’t caught on fire, little to no mess, she’s good at washing dishes, quick learner _

_cons: she keeps throwing pasta at the cupboard and waiting for it to stick, has cried into our shallots, minor panic fits_

_**@pikayooh:** everyone knows that if your pasta sticks, it’s cooked _ 🤩

_**@pikayooh:** also i can’t help if cooking stresses me out. especially if i know i’m going to be cooking for my potential gf _ 😭😭😭😭😭

_**@gothgirl:** literally the only thing stopping minji from being your girlfriend is you asking her _😔

_**@pikayooh:** MA’AM HOW DO YOU KNOW :O _

_**@gothgirl:** .....did you forget that i’m her best friend and she tells me things like this???? _

_**@pikayooh:** she......she talks about me _ 🥺🥺🥺🥰🥰🥰🥺

_**@yubinos:** this is so nauseating i need all of this to stop so that i can scroll through my tl in PEACE _

—

**_@orangejiuce_ 🔒:** _i feel a little guilty knowing what yoohyeon feels without her knowing that i know :(_

**_@orangejiuce_ 🔒:** _i mean i could just follow her from this account but....there’s too much of ,,,, me... and my problems,,, on here. singnie doesn’t even know about this one…_

**_@orangejiuce_ 🔒** _**:** i shouldn’t ... keep refreshing her profile to see her tweets if she can’t see mine. i know her account is public but it doesn’t really feel fair to her :( even if she’s so cute :( _

—

_11:20 AM_

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎:** _happy new year’s eve_ 🥳🥳🥳🥳

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎:** _may i interest the prettiest girl ever in a pastry run to wonderland?_

_**Yoohyeon:** happy new year’s eve _☺️

_**Yoohyeon:** and i think i should be asking you that if we’re talking about the prettiest girl ever _ ✨

_**Yoohyeon:** nbr i’d love to bcuz i’m craving a danish _🤤

—

_**@pikayooh:** oomfs look away because i’m about to tweet about minji _

_**@justpeachy:** i do not see it _ ➖👄➖

—

_**@pikayooh:** i am craving a danish from wonderland but i also m*ss minji so.....hell yea i’d love to go on a pastry run with her _ 🥰🥰

_**@handongie:** I DIDN’T GET TO LOOK AWAY IN TIME _ 😭😭😭😭😭

_**@pikayooh:** that’s your bad bb _ 😙💕

_**@handongie:** i can’t wait to expose your ass to minji i have so many stories to tell her :] _

_**@pikayooh:** JOKES ON YOU I’LL EXPOSE MYSELF _ 🤪

_**@pikayooh:** i thank bora for teaching me the art of shamelessness and getting over myself _ 🤩🤩

_**@kimbong:** i do nothing and i still get involved…_

—

Sitting in the warm light in Wonderland and enjoying her strawberry danish, Yoohyeon takes in the moment—the calming serenity of it all, of being with Minji and listening to her talk.

It really isn’t fair, how beautiful Minji is. Especially not when she’s a living, breathing angel on earth. As if being beauty Herself isn’t enough, Minji is infinitely generous and kind, sweet and lovely—Yoohyeon had no chance against falling for her.

It’s not hard to like Minji. In fact, it’s probably harder _not_ to like her. And proof shows in all the things she does: all her quiet chivalry, her honesty and bravery to shed her layers of defense (even if it’s at her own pace), how she extends her kindness to everyone and anyone. 

It’s how she wears her goodwill in her smile and how it shines in her eyes. 

It may sound silly, but, Yoohyeon had a good feeling about Minji the day they first met at Wonderland just by how she kindly smiled at the cashier and held eye contact with her, how she asked about her day before she ordered, how she engaged in polite small talk throughout, and how she respectfully thanked her for her work when the cashier was done before bidding goodbye with a genuine well wish for the rest of the day. 

Yoohyeon had been with, for a lack of better words, a complete tool who regarded service workers with absolute disrespect that ended up showing itself later on in their relationship and it taught her an important lesson. To treat anyone with human decency is one thing, but to respect and validate a person whose value is voided when they work is another. 

This is a trait that Yoohyeon subconsciously looks out for ever since her mistake of 2018.

(Yoohyeon had dated a man in the year of 2018 that cared more about his ego than anything else and he had no problem giving service workers a hard time wherever they went. Yoohyeon often ended up feeling embarrassed and ashamed about his behavior and quickly ended the relationship.

“Never again,” she told herself).

—

_**@justpeachy:** bora is cooking a second batch of pasta just in case yooh screws it up when minji comes. even if we have their practice batches from yesterday that were completely fine. we have pasta for daaaaaays. _

_**@gothgirl:** pasta for breakfast, lunch, and dinner _🤤

_**@kimbong:** yoohyeon was adamant about “freshness” and she pulled her puppy dog eyes on me. i am a woman with few weaknesses and that is one of them _ 😔

—

_**@yubinos:** we all make fun of yoohyeon but she has bora teaching her how to cook for a date and cooking for her date if she messes up. we are willingly leaving our warm, cozy home on new year’s eve just so that she can be with the girl she likes. _

_**@justpeachy:** yooh may be whipped for minji but we’re wh*pped for her _ 😔

_**@handongie:** you better delete that before she sees it and holds it over our heads. i can’t take her being smug about something that is absolutely right _😒

—

After finishing up at Wonderland, it’s an unsaid tradition now for the pair to walk to the nearest park and stroll about until the world beckons them to come back from their little bubble. It’s refreshing being with Minji; Yoohyeon feels like the problems of reality can afford to fade away just so that she can focus only on the angel beside her. 

Taking pictures, drawing hearts into the snow, aimlessly talking about everything and anything, the warmth that sits in Yoohyeon’s heart radiates a gentle heat that staves off the winter freeze. 

Yoohyeon likes words, likes how they hold so much meaning, how they bear the heart and soul of the person speaking it. And Minji chooses words so beautiful, and so right, that they take her breath away. 

Minji, even if talking about work is a fragile subject, has no problem with talking about the people under her wing. She regards them with a fondness and care that seems rare in the entertainment industry—like she genuinely wants the best for them and not her company.

_“My dad and I disagree on this but I think the success of our company doesn’t depend on how well our artists perform and sell. It depends on how we take care of them, nourish their growth, and support them. Everything comes back in a circle that doesn’t end. If we put out good, we’ll get good back.”_

_Momentarily placing her chopsticks over her bowl, Minji sighs contemplatively, “I get that everything is business at the end of the day, but that doesn’t mean we can’t treat people well and be successful at the same time.”_

_Content to listen to Minji, to learn more about her through the perspectives she lives by, Yoohyeon nods attentively—supportively—to encourage Minji to go on._

_Minji doesn’t take the bait, seems to choose to clam up again, “I’m talking too much about my work on our date, aren’t I?”_

_Yoohyeon just adamantly shakes her head in a negative manner, “I don’t mind listening! It’s interesting to me!”_

_Minji lips form a small and fond smile, feeling reassured in a way._

_“Maybe next time. Tell me about you and your work? My artists often talk about Rake and wanting to get a Rake Ten.”_

_Rolling her eyes at the dramatic grandeur that Minji talks with when she mentions a Rake Ten, a small laugh leaves her lips. “All I do is listen to music and write about how I subjectively find it good or not. I know Rake gets seen as pretentious, but we really do try to be fair about our reviews.”_

_Glancing at Yoohyeon’s hand that rests on the table, Minji places her own on top of it, plays with her fingers with an understanding and reassuring look in her eyes._

_(Minji has been wanting to do that ever since they first sat down, breathes a little easier now that she feels the warmth and comfort of Yoohyeon’s hand under hers)._

_As if Minji caught on to the faint tug of insecurity in Yoohyeon’s voice, she says all the right words to ease the gnawing in her chest, “The reason why singers want to appeal to Rake so much is because the reviews are credible and people believe in them. Pretentious or not, you’re doing something right and you’re doing it well, Yooh.”_

_Yoohyeon’s positive that the warmth she feels shines in her eyes because it wells up in her chest, so much that it spills from the chambers of her heart and drips down her ribs in a gentle ebb and flow that ripples a peaceful ease throughout her body._

_Softly smiling with appreciation on her lips, Yoohyeon flips her hand on the table so that she can hold Minji’s and run her thumb over the back of her hand, “Thank you. For saying that, Minji. It means a lot to me.”_

_Minji cheesily says, “Anything or you,” but she sounds so honest that Yoohyeon can’t help but to believe her._

It’s nice to have someone who gets it, who understands the grit and determination of hard work without forgetting the exhaustion that comes with it—the insecurity and doubt, the fear of judgment.

Yoohyeon feels like Minji really _sees_ her—sees past her bright smile and undying ambition. She validates the human part of her that can crash and burn, the part of her that wants—no, needs—to be validated for the effort it takes to look and be strong.

(If only Yoohyeon knew that Minji feels that of her, that for the first time in her life, she feels seen and valued for the woman that she is by her own persistence and determination and not by the virtue of being the daughter of a successful businessman.

Yoohyeon makes her feel like she is capable, like she is worthy of success—success that does not have to owe itself to her father.

And one day, Minji will confess that, will thank Yoohyeon for her genuineness, support, and honesty because it’s all Minji ever needed to feel it for herself.

But, that would mean divulging in her problems—her goddamn generational trauma that likes to be chummy with her own set of issues.

Someday, she’ll be brave enough to be completely vulnerable with Yoohyeon. And Minji would hate to make Yoohyeon wait longer than she deserves, to give into the stability of her comfort zone instead of trusting in Yoohyeon. 

Yoohyeon hasn’t given her reason not to and Minji can’t really see that Yoohyeon ever would. 

It’s a gut feeling, but her gut has never led her astray). 

— 

_[LOCATION: heaven]_

_[_[ _INSTAGRAM POST_ ](https://ibb.co/MgpWkLK) _]_

_**pikayooh:** 🎵 no matter what you are an angel to me 🎵 _

_**yubinos:** heaven? you really are the cheesiest bitch huh? _

_**applejiuce:** @yubinos it’s cute _🥰 

_**handongie:** @applejiuce oh please don’t encourage her _😭😭😭

_**pikayooh:** @handongie TOO LATE 🤪 _

—

_[LOCATION: heaven]_

_[_[ _INSTAGRAM POST_ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EqD7_QAVgAEM0lw?format=jpg&name=large) _]_

_**applejiuce:** 🎵 i don’t want another, baby, there’s no other 🎵 _

_**gothgirl:** oh god not you too _😭

_**pikayooh:** @gothgirl you say that but i bet you love it _😌

_**gothgirl:** @pikayooh no i do not _😠

_**applejiuce:** @pikayooh yes she does. _

_—_

_[_[ _INSTAGRAM POST_ ](https://ibb.co/9bT6c8w) _]_

_**kim.minji:** Baby steps. _

_**kim.minji:** And before anything gets taken out of context, no I am not pregnant, no there is not a baby in my life that is mine. _

—

**_@orangejiuce_ 🔒:** _hopefully i won’t need baby steps to get to where i need to be_

**_@orangejiuce_ 🔒:** _yoohyeon deserves leaps and bounds and strides. i can do it. i can be what she deserves. she doesn’t deserve to question whether or not if i want or trust her._

**_@orangejiuce_ 🔒:** _i think it’ll be my worst failure if she slips through my fingers..._

—

_**@kimbong:** au where yoohyeon is that fool in ratatouille while i am remi busting my ass in the kitchen while she falls in love with an attractive girl _ 😒

_**@kimbong:** i’d say inept fool because he was one. but yoohyeon isn’t inept. she’s just gay and falls for people way too easily. _

_**@handongie:** *yoohyeon voice* I DON’T LIKE THIS CALL OUT POST >:( _

—

_**@yubinos:** yoohyeon probably with her past string of questionable people _ [[PICTURE INSERTED ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EQ3A2wZXUAElA5j.jpg)]

_**@yubinos:** @gothgirl: does minji have any red flags we should worry about?? _

_**@gothgirl:** uhhhhh not saying she’s perfect but taylor swift would definitely write a sweet breakup song about her if they ever happened _

_**@yubinos:** good enough for me _

—

_1:00 PM_

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎** _ **:** thanks for paying yooh _ 🥺

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎:** _you’re already making dinner you didn’t have to_ 🥺🥺

_**Yoohyeon:** don’t worry about it! i wanted to! _

_**Yoohyeon:** i’ll see you in a few hours! _

_**Yoohyeon:** and plus i might need help with cooking so let’s not speak too soon _ 😬

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎** _ **:** it’s okay if you do i’m a great sous chef _ 👩‍🍳

—

  
  


_**@pikayooh:** i come back bearing yummy pastries for my friends and i see it was expose yoohyeon hour. it’s fine i can just eat all of this myself _🤧

_**@kimbong:** WE TAKE IT BACK WE TAKE IT BACK PLEASE FEED US _

—

  
  


“Do we really need to make _more_ pasta?”

Lying on the couch with her head on Siyeon’s lap, Bora savors her well-deserved rest after hustling about in Yoohyeon’s kitchen for the last few hours. (And if Siyeon keeps playing with her hair, she’ll definitely fall asleep).

“I want it to be perfect!”

Siyeon’s gaze drips with a love so tangible as she looks down at Bora before shifting her eyes to Yoohyeon, “And it will be! Even if you mess up, not saying that you will, Minji will be there to help you out; she always likes helping out in the kitchen. It’ll be perfect in its own way, Yoohyeonnie.”

When Yoohyeon sighs dejectedly, Siyeon’s arm opens for a comforting side hug. (Yoohyeon falls onto the couch and leans into her embrace, Bora’s legs coming up to rest on her lap).

In an attempt to reassure her, Siyeon runs her fingers through Yoohyeon’s hair. “Everything could go wrong and I think Minji would still have a great time as long as it’s with you. So, really, try not to worry your pretty little head, puppy.”

(It also helps that, in Minji’s eyes, Yoohyeon could do no wrong—knowledge that Siyeon is privy to, what with how Minji rambles on and on about Yoohyeon.

If Yubin, Handong, Gahyeon, and Bora thought they had it rough, Siyeon had it worse.

God forbid, if she were in a different place and weren’t so fucking in love with Bora already, she’d fall in love with _both_ Minji and Yoohyeon for all the mushy talk she hears).

Yoohyeon mumbles something and it’s so indecipherable that Bora prompts for Yoohyeon to repeat herself.

“I’m nervous. About kissing her.”

Bora teasingly scoffs, plays with Yoohyeon’s fingers, lays her palm flat against Yoohyeon’s, and momentarily laughs at the size difference between their hands, “You definitely shouldn’t be worried about if you’re good at it.”

(Long story short—or rather, long night cut short—a few years ago, Yoohyeon and her friends had drunk far more than they should have the night before Yubin opened her pizzeria. Gahyeon had pushed Bora and Yoohyeon into her coat closet during a ridiculous game of Truth and Dare after Gahyeon had dared them to play Seven Minutes in Heaven.

At first, they just stood there awkwardly, unsure if the other would be comfortable with kissing.

But, Yoohyeon is surprisingly bold when she is drunk and Bora has never had a problem with going along with Yoohyeon’s antics. So, they ended up leaving the closet seven minutes later, Bora’s lipstick smeared, the looks of a dark mark on the column of Yoohyeon’s neck.

Sufficiently, with the dazed and hazy gazes they shared throughout the night with their half-lidded eyes, it was the moment that started the discovery of Siyeon’s feelings for Bora).

“It’s not that. I’m just…nervous about what I’m feeling. And what she’s feeling. I…like her a lot. And I know that if I kiss her, I’m going to fall even harder and I’m scared that I’m falling too fast. And everything will just crash and fall apart.”

Siyeon intertwines their fingers, knows that Yoohyeon tends to pick at her fingernails when she feels anxious, “I don’t know anything for sure, but Minji talks about you a lot. And she always gets this glimmer in her eyes and her smile is so bright. And you know this, Minji’s happiness isn’t subtle.”

Feeling the tension in Yoohyeon’s shoulders loosen, Siyeon continues, “She’s normally really guarded but I can see that she’s already letting you in. You’re falling for her, she’ll catch you. I’d bet my Captain America blanket on it.”

Yoohyeon snuggles into Siyeon, nuzzles into the crook of her neck, “You love that blanket.”

Kissing Yoohyeon’s temple, the vulnerability that Yoohyeon shows to them makes Siyeon feel honored.

“I do. But, I have a good feeling about this, Yooh.”

Content with where she is, Yoohyeon makes no effort to move until she has to usher her friends out of their home. 

(Before Siyeon and Bora leave, Yoohyeon wraps them up in a big bear hug that Bora kind of disappears in, her face burrowed in Yoohyeon’s chest, Siyeon’s front tightly pressed against her back. The sound of Yoohyeon’s laugh is enough to reassure them that she is feeling better, lighter, like their light had been so bright that it forced her skeletons back into her closet).

—

_yoohyeon’s emotional support group_

_3:36 PM_

_**Yoohyeon:** thanks for everything singnie and bboya _

**_big softie_ 💉:** _you’re welcome yooh_ 😙

**_DON’T ANSWER_ 😗❤️** _**:** you’ll be okay! you practiced cooking the pasta a lot AND i made sure i cooked mine well just in case you’d need it _

**_DON’T ANSWER_ 😗❤️** _**:** AND KISS HER PUSSY _

**_DON’T ANSWER_ 😗❤️** _ **:** comma optional _😏

_**Yoohyeon:** i hate you _

**_big softie_ 💉:** _:(_

_**Yoohyeon:** not you siyeon i love you very much _ 🥰

**_DON’T ANSWER_ 😗❤️** _ **:** i see how it is smh _ 😒

_**Yoohyeon:** dongie and yubs, thanks for letting me have the apartment 🥺 _

**_babiest baby_ 👶🏻** _ **:** what about me _ 🥺

_**Yoohyeon:** don’t drink too much with dahyunnie and her friends _

_**Yoohyeon:** luv u _ 😘

—

  
  


For the next two or so hours, Yoohyeon busies herself with cleaning whatever needs to be cleaned in the living room and kitchen, makes a tornado out of her room getting ready, tidies up said tornado, and spends at least ten minutes in front of her mirror hyping herself up. 

At first when Bora had given her the advice when she was nervous about an interview, Yoohyeon felt ridiculous talking to her reflection in her mirror. But with the years of her doing it to encourage herself, it has become a comfort to her. 

(Ever since she determinedly looked at herself in the mirror of Rake’s bathroom before her interview and got hired, it has become some kind of charm for her—a healthy superstition that has slowly helped build her confidence).

Even with everything prepared, Yoohyeon scrambles around like a chicken with its head cut off when Minji knocks on the wooden door of her apartment, a text accompanying her arrival.

—

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎** _**:** i’m here :) _

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎** _**:** ...that looks kinda ominous _

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎** _**:** i’m here :D _

**_apple of my eye_ 🍎** _ **:** yea that’s better _ 🤩

—

Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling, it does little to calm the jittery storming of her pounding heartbeat. Opening the door for Minji, Yoohyeon hopes she doesn’t see the nervousness in her eyes and the awkward tension lodging her body into stiffness.

Minji just smiles brightly when she sees Yoohyeon, her eyes curving into the cute crescent-eyed smile that makes the butterflies in Yoohyeon’s stomach happily flutter their wings.

“I brought wine! Lots of wine! I wasn’t sure if you liked white or red so I just brought both.” 

The absolute warmth that Minji brims with melts the freeze Yoohyeon feels, feels the heavy weight sitting on her chest disappear into nothing. 

(The ease that Yoohyeon finds in Minji shows in how she smiles back, her own eye-smile mirroring Minji’s).

Thanking Minji for the wine, Yoohyeon is reminded of when she was a kid doing a show and tell in front of her class when she welcomes Minji into her home.

Except this time, she’s twenty-six and introducing her home to someone she’d very much like to be her girlfriend.

It’s definitely different; Yoohyeon just awkwardly gestures towards her place, “This is my home!”

Minji’s eyes are filled with quiet wonder as she looks around, a certain fondness flooding her eyes when she lands on the picture of Yoohyeon and her friends hanging on her wall. 

“It’s not a lot but…”

Minji interrupts softly, comfort in her voice, “It’s nice, Yoohyeonnie. Cozy.”

Looking at Minji, there isn’t much to see of her, her large coat that protects her body from the winter freeze hiding her outfit. Quickly offering her hand, Yoohyeon scrambles for her sense of hosting a guest, “Lemme take your coat! It’s warm in here!”

Giggling at the frantic sound of her voice, Minji shrugs off her layers and hands them to Yoohyeon before thanking her. 

(Her laugh is a soft sound—it reassures Yoohyeon that everything is okay).

(Minji is in the same clothes as earlier in the day; she still looks so beautiful. 

Yoohyeon did not neglect to tell her that when she first saw her and she does not fail to tell her again when she presses a lingering kiss on her cheek before taking her clothes and putting them away).

Cooking with Minji, Yoohyeon is finding out, might be one of her favorite things because Minji makes her feel so light, so unbothered even in her lack of proficiency that she comfortably takes her time chopping the garlic and shallots. 

(Yoohyeon remembers to keep her fingers in a claw, just like how Bora taught her to).

(This time, Bora peeled the shallots, put them in a container, and stored them in the fridge to weaken the bite of their smell.

Yoohyeon thanks her endlessly for her preparation because she gets by without a single tear in her eyes).

In comparison to the morning, Yoohyeon doesn’t feel as panicked when she’s cooking off the chicken. Although, she occasionally flinches and whines when bits of oil splatters on her skin. But, Minji likes to pepper kisses on her cheeks whenever it happens, so, whatever, it’s more than okay.

She even sidled up behind her to wrap her arms around Yoohyeon’s waist. And if it weren’t for oil randomly flying at her, she would’ve melted into her embrace. But, since burning Minji with oil wasn’t an ideal situation for her, she gently shrugs her arms away with a bashful smile and reassures, “I don’t want you to get burned too, Ji.”

Minji only kisses her temple before moving beside her, “Are you sure you don’t need help?”

Feeling confident in herself, it shows in Yoohyeon’s smile, “Yup! You just being here is helping me!”

(Minji smiles at that—Yoohyeon catches the soft, pink blush that colors her cheeks).

Done with frying the chicken and in the home stretch of reducing the sauce now, Yoohyeon allows for Minji’s arms to wrap around her waist again as she watches from behind. (The gentle whistle of air that escapes her nose and breezes across her skin makes Yoohyeon’s every nerve attentive to the woman holding her). 

“It smells and looks amazing, Yooh!”

Even if Minji’s voice is soft in consideration to her being right by her ear, Yoohyeon hears the honest excitement and genuine praise in her voice. 

“I hope it tastes as good as it looks.”

Watching with anticipation when Minji takes the first bite, Yoohyeon feels all of her stress melt away when Minji’s eyes close in pleasure, her body moving in a small, happy dance. “It’s really delicious!” A short, high-pitched, pleased sound leaves her lips behind the second bite that she takes. 

(The domesticity of it all makes a certain feeling bubble in Yoohyeon’s chest, a feeling that Yoohyeon isn’t ready to confront).

Digging in too, Yoohyeon finds herself pleasantly shocked by the success of her cooking. (Yoohyeon makes a note to pamper Bora in any way possible after this night for enduring all her messes and batches of practice pasta).

Indulging in the white wine that Minji brought, the evening slips away even if time seems to stay at a standstill for the two. 

After eating and cleaning up, sitting on the couch with their full bellies, Minji’s arm rests on the back of the couch as her body attentively turns towards Yoohyeon. 

With her eyes wide, a humored glimmer twinkled in her eyes, “Did you really do that?”

Yoohyeon laughs, sheepishly leans her head on the arm that Minji has on the couch. 

“I really came out to Bora using a joke!”

And when Minji laughs, she hides her smile behind her hands. (Yoohyeon really wishes she wouldn’t because her smile is so bright and lovely—Yoohyeon thinks flowers would bloom at the sight of it).

“I would have loved to have seen that: you holding a pan in front of your face and saying, “Hi, I’m pan!” and Bora not getting it until you have to write it out for her!”

Fondly laughing at the memory, Yoohyeon shakes her head. “It’s better than me getting horribly drunk, telling Yubin, and then promptly running to the toilet to...you know...”

(Yoohyeon shivers at the memory. To this day, she still can’t drink lychee flavored soju). “Yubin held my hair back, rinsed me off to help me feel better, tucked me into bed, and held me to sleep. She doesn’t seem like the type, but she takes really good care of me.”

Minji nods reassuringly, feels brave enough to reach out for Yoohyeon’s hand. “I’m glad your friends are good to you. You deserve to have them.”

(Even with New York being such a big city so full of people, loneliness is a friend to many and if it weren’t for Siyeon, Minji knows that loneliness would be her greatest companion. Knowing that Yoohyeon has her own people comforts the restlessness of her heart).

Music seems to bleed through the walls of Yoohyeon’s place and it’s a whole array of sound. From one apartment, she feels the thumping of rap music and from another, she hears the soothing sound of Daniel Caesar crooning a beautiful song. If she strains her ears, she can hear the faint _unce unce_ of dance and synth a few doors down. 

“Every New Year’s Eve, it’s like this. Everyone is having a good time and playing music that helps them feel good.”

Yoohyeon takes a moment to differentiate all the music filtering through, “It’s the first time for me that I really get to listen. Usually, if we’re not at Bora and Siyeon’s place, we’re scream-singing into karaoke mics to Korean songs. Iconic ones like “Tears” or “I Will Show You.””

Resting her gaze on the soft countenance of Minji’s face, Minji’s eyes are warm and comforting, focused on Yoohyeon like she is the only person worthy of her attention and time. 

(She is).

“And even if I’m not...drunk off my ass and singing karaoke, I like this. Being here with you.”

It’s like Minji melts at her words and it makes a gentle smile sit on Yoohyeon’s lips. When Minji plays with her fingers and slightly tilts her head, her voice is soft and comforting, “You can drink more if you like; I wouldn’t mind taking care of you if you need me to.”

Feeling so swept away by the gesture, the overwhelming feeling that bubbled in Yoohyeon’s chest earlier roars and it’s impossible for her to ignore. 

Gently cupping Minji’s cheek, Yoohyeon’s thumb caresses the pillowy softness there in appreciation, “You’re sweet, but I want to remember this night. Be here with you with a clear mind.”

Minji smiles softly, places her hand on top of the one cupping her cheek, and nuzzles into it. 

“Yoohyeon, I really, _really_ like you.”

It’s like Minji steals Yoohyeon’s breath away. She sounds so earnest, like those are the truest words she has ever said. 

“It- it almost scares me how much I like you. How quickly you got me.” Minji’s eyes are closed when she talks. But, when she opens them, it’s like Yoohyeon can breathe again. Her gaze is so soft, so serene and at peace. “But, you...you make it feel like I have nothing to be scared about. And that makes me like you even more.”

(Honestly, if Minji keeps talking, there is no guarantee that Yoohyeon won’t, one: pass out from the sheer power of her words and what they make her feel, or two: kiss her. 

Yoohyeon was really hoping she’d be able to wait for the new year, but midnight feels so far away when Minji is so close, when she is everything Yoohyeon likes).

Even if her heart races behind her chest and pounds so hard she feels it reverberate against her ears and forehead, it’s the adrenaline of the moment that makes her feel lightheaded. Because, somehow, it’s like Minji’s confession takes all of her fears away, makes her feel like whatever she feels is okay to feel. 

“I really, _really_ like you too, Minji. So much that I felt worried it was—I was being—too much, too quickly.”

Minji resolutely shakes her head no, her eyebrows furrowing at the thought. (To her, as long as they’re on the same page, everything is perfect. And judging by the affection dripping from Yoohyeon’s eyes and the way she looks at her like she is someone so precious and so deserving of happiness, Yoohyeon and what she feels is perfect).

Minji seems to choose her next words carefully, her eyes focusing on the warmth that Yoohyeon‘s gaze radiates with, “I’m- I don’t want to delay the inevitable with you, Yoohyeon. I really like you and I’d be really ha- honored if I could...if we could be together.” 

Even with her heart lodged in her throat begging to show its truth to Yoohyeon, Minji carries on with a certain determination in her voice, “With labels and everything. Posting about you on my main when I feel brave enough to, showing you off because I’m so proud to be...yours. Can we- would that be okay? With you?”

It’s an indescribable happiness that rushes through Yoohyeon’s blood, like the strongest shot of serotonin floods through her body and it shows in how she shines an elated grin at Minji. 

(Minji would feel dangerously anxious in this moment but with how Yoohyeon looks, something tells her she has nothing to worry about).

Her voice light and happy, relieved, and teasing, Yoohyeon’s eyes show everything she feels, “Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?”

Minji quickly kisses Yoohyeon’s palm, her eyes fond, “Yes, you dork!”

Yoohyeon takes the hand in hers, the one that was on Minji’s lap, and kisses the back of it, keeping her gaze on Minji. 

“I would love to, Minji.”

At that, Minji breaks into a smile so big that Yoohyeon can feel how her cheeks rise at the movement under her palm. Her eyes fall into a smile that shines on her and God, Yoohyeon _really_ wants to kiss her now. 

Glancing at the clock, the hour reads nine. 

(“Fuck midnight,” Yoohyeon thinks). 

“I was supposed to wait. But, you’re making it really hard for me.”

Minji’s eyebrows furrow in confusion. 

“I want…” 

Yoohyeon’s eyes fall to Minji’s lips, finds it an arduous task to look away. (They look so soft, so fucking tempting. Yoohyeon wonders what they’ll taste like).

Minji notices, her eyebrow flashes a quirk at the desire that Yoohyeon’s body radiates with—it’d be a lie if she said she didn’t feel it too so she doesn’t feel shy about letting her eyes fixate on Yoohyeon’s lips and how her tongue swipes out to wet them. (Minji finds it harder to swallow, feels her breathing becoming slightly erratic. She hopes Yoohyeon doesn’t notice).

Softly, like she can’t wait anymore either, a quiet demand escapes her throat, “Kiss me, Yooh. Please.”

Not needing to be told twice, Yoohyeon leans forward, stopping when she feels the shaky breath that leaves Minji’s lips. Nuzzling her nose against Minji’s, it comforts the nerves twisting her stomach into knots. 

The harsh pounding of her heart is beating so fucking loudly but all Yoohyeon can focus on is how Minji softly sighs, how Minji feels underneath her touch. When Minji slightly nudges back in affection, it’s as if magnets connect their lips together when Yoohyeon pushes her lips against Minji’s. 

Kissing Minji, God, it feels like being swallowed up in everything that is Minji and Yoohyeon only allows for that feeling to consume her. Her lips are so soft, so goddamn addicting that Yoohyeon doesn’t ever want to pull away or live a day without kissing her. 

As their lips move, Yoohyeon thinks she’s exactly where she wants to be, lightly twirls a few strands of Minji’s hair around her finger and melts into their kiss. When they pull away, Minji rests her forehead on Yoohyeon’s with a serene smile on her lips. 

In a daze, the affectionate admission ringing through her mind leaves Minji’s lips as a soft sound that gently treads along the intimacy of being so close to her, “You’re perfect, Yoohyeon.”

A soft giggle bubbles and leaves Yoohyeon’s throat, her arms reaching out to pull Minji closer. 

Yoohyeon would have kissed Minji as New Year’s Eve ended if she wasn’t already kissing her when midnight struck. 

And when Minji chooses to stay the night, the domesticity that comes with cuddling into her arms and falling asleep to the sound of her heartbeat doesn’t scare her.

—

_[_[ _INSTAGRAM POST_ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EqFApASXIAEoeOv?format=jpg&name=large) _]_

_applejiuce: look at what my girlfriend made me🥰🥰 it was so yummy 🤩 she’s a whole chef 👩‍🍳_

_gothgirl: hold on wait excuse me_

_gothgirl: GIRLFRIEND?!?!?_

_applejiuce: @gothgirl hehe 🥰 yeah 🥰_

—

_**@pikayooh:** i have gf 🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰🥰 [ _ [ _PICTURE INSERTED_ ](https://i.imgur.com/5ipSPPg.jpg) _]_

_**@yubinos:** WAIT HOLD ON,,,,GF??? AS IN GIRLFRIEND????? _

_**@pikayooh:** yes _ 🥰 _minji gf, yoohyeon happy_ 🥰

_**@yubinos:** i’m so happy for you i can’t even be disgusted _🥳

_—_

  
  


_**@justpeachy:** #Yoohyeon163728thWin _🥳🥳🥳🥳🥳

_**@gothgirl:** @kimbong i can’t believe our big baby is growing up so fast :,) _

_**@kimbong:** it feels like just yesterday i had to cook for her :,) _

_**@kimbong:** oh wait i did _🥴

_**@handongie:** my time to shine is coming >:) there is no way yoohyeon already told minji every embarrassing thing she’s done >:) _

—

_**@kimbong:** all we wanted was for yoohyeon to kiss minji but we wake up to yoohyeon being minji’s girlfriend????? _

_**@pikayooh:** i’m not as useless as you thought _🤩

_**@gothgirl:** @pikayooh minji told me she asked you to be her girlfriend though... _

_**@pikayooh:** @gothgirl and?? i have a gf now _🤩 _and not just any gf_ 🥰 _a minji gf_ 🥰

_**@yubinos:** i can already hear yoohyeon talking about minji more than she already is _😭 _@gothgirl @kimbong @justpeachy i hope you have space for two more people at your place_ 😭


	8. skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoohyeon makes minji feel like the skeletons in her closet are nothing in comparison to her heart and soul making a home out of her body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the final chapter! i hope you all enjoy it!

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

— 

_Yoohyeon: wanna watch me play fall guys while i ignore a deadline for work?_

_apple of my eye_ 🍎 _: yooh…_

_Yoohyeon: ehhhh i’ll get it done before it’s due don’t worry_ 🤩

_apple of my eye_ 🍎 _: only if you promise to cuddle me after_

_Yoohyeon: i’m a beast at the game AND a good multitasker we can cuddle as i play_ 😎

_Yoohyeon: i’ll even hold your hand_ 😙

_apple of my eye_ 🍎: _omw puppy_ 😘

_Yoohyeon: ARF ARF_ 🐶

—

_@orangejiuce_ 🔒 _: yoohyeon: i’m a beast at this game_

_also yoohyeon: *high-pitched screaming as she falls off the course over and over again*_

_@orangejiuce_ 🔒 _: she is very good at cuddling and holding my hand tho 100/10_ 🥰

_@orangejiuce_ 🔒 _: heh rewarding her with kisses magically makes her better at the game_ 😚

_@orangejiuce_ 🔒 _: yoohyeon sounds so cute when she’s panicking_ 😭😭😭

_@orangejiuce_ 🔒 _: i can’t even see her face but i know she’s pouting about losing_ 😭😭

_@orangejiuce_ 🔒 _: brb gonna kiss her all over while the game loads and she can focus on_ ✨ _me_ ✨

_@orangejiuce_ 🔒 _: yoohyeon is more entertaining than the game itself i really do have the funniest gf ever_ 🥰

_—_

_[_ [ _PICTURE INSERTED_ ](https://ibb.co/p3YBGH1) _]_

_applejiuce:_ 🥰🥰

_—_

_@handongie: yoohyeon said she and minji are gonna have a date. the date in question [_ [ _PICTURE INSERTED_ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ErH-n4qUYAIM1RL?format=jpg&name=large) _]_

_@yubinos: she really got dressed up just to play games…._

_@pikayooh: @yubinos that’s false i got dressed up for minji >:( _

_@pikayooh: we’re also going out for dinner later so HA_

_—_

_[_ [ _PICTURE INSERTED_ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ErHRaJkUUAIXfv6?format=jpg&name=large) _]_

_pikayooh: is this the third time i’m having malatang this week because minji keeps wanting it? perhaps._

_gothgirl: it’s so sick that if minji told you she wanted a star you’d probably find a way to catch one_

_pikayooh: @gothgirl yea and what about it?_

_applejiuce: @pikayooh oooooooo i’d like a star yoohyeonnie!!_

_pikayooh: @applejiuce_ ⭐️🏃🏻‍♀️💨

_—_

**_BONUS: YOOHYEON’S SEARCH HISTORY_ **

_how do i catch a star_

_is catching stars possible_

_where do falling stars go_

_next meteor shower_

_next meteor shower new york_

_Meteor Shower Calendar_

_how to get a star_

__

Watching Minji eat just might be one of Yoohyeon’s favorite things.

It’s not that Minji is a pretty eater or anything (well, Minji is pretty doing anything so, she kinda _is_ a pretty eater), but it’s the sight of her smiling at her food, dancing excitedly as she eats, the happy hums that leave her lips that Yoohyeon loves. 

(It’s a simple joy, watching Minji enjoy herself. Mostly because Yoohyeon knows that food makes her happy. And Yoohyeon likes when Minji is happy).

It takes Minji a while for her to notice that Yoohyeon has yet to pick up her chopsticks to eat, her focus too preoccupied with picking out some fish cakes in their pot of soup. It is only when she glances up and finds the tender affection in Yoohyeon’s gaze fanning over her like a warm light does she take note of how Yoohyeon sits comfortably across from her watching her eat with a fond smile on her lips.

Under the glow of yellow lights, Minji’s small smile is slightly bashful when she reaches over to gently squeeze the hand that rests atop their table.

“I promise you can choose what we eat next time.”

Breathing out a laugh, Yoohyeon just loosely tangles their fingers together in a reassuring hold, “I don’t mind eating malatang again if it makes you this happy, babe.”

Minji smiles gratefully but insists, “No really, Yooh! What have you been craving?”

Briefly looking away and humming, Yoohyeon’s attention strays away to their hands, Minji’s fingers absentmindedly playing with hers, turning the ring on her pointer finger.

“Um...I was scrolling on my Instagram feed the other day and I saw ton-”

“Minji?”

Within a quick moment, the warm happiness emanating from Minji’s eyes freezes into one of shock, a ghost of panic in how they slightly widen. Slowly turning towards the low voice that called her girlfriend’s name, Yoohyeon finds it difficult to drag her eyes away from Minji, too concerned about the fear simmering in her eyes to look behind her.

“ _Appa, eomma_...”

(Between the two of them, Korean usually flows spontaneously, randomly broken up by sparse English words. For no particular reason, they’ll slip into English and back into Korean and it’s refreshing speaking her native language with someone so well-versed and witty, so familiar with her language. Usually, Yoohyeon speaks in Korean with her friends when they’re out and don’t want strangers to understand their conversation, but Yoohyeon finds comfort in sharing this with Minji, finds joy in submerging herself in their culture together in a place so white-washed.

Being with her, talking to her in Korean, feels a little bit like home—her home before she flew across the world to grow up and become her own person a whole continent away.

There’s something so wonderful about finding home in Minji).

Like a metal ruler, Minji’s posture straightens, the serene peace radiating from her shattering to the floor, her shoulders tight.

By her body language alone, Yoohyeon knows that this is the part of her that Minji was reluctant to show—the part of her world that hides away from the sun. 

And if it weren’t for Minji opening up to her a few weeks ago, Yoohyeon would feel completely and hopelessly lost under the critical stare of Minji’s parents.

_It’s really hard to focus on whatever movie Minji chose when her fingers are mindlessly tracing circles on her thighs. Looking behind her, Yoohyeon expects to see a playful smirk on her lips, mischievous eyes gazing back at her, but Minji’s eyes stare emptily at her TV screen, lost in thought._

_Normally, Minji likes teasing Yoohyeon and working her up until the only thoughts in her mind are consumed with Minji’s body, her taste and smell, the way she sounds. But, with the lost look in her eyes, Yoohyeon knows that Minji is subconsciously finding comfort in her warmth and touch, her body silently clinging to her for reprieve from her mind._

_Reaching over for the remote and pausing the movie, it’s like Minji is in another world because she doesn’t even flinch at the movement. Running a hand down to her girlfriend’s lower thigh, softly squeezing, and quietly speaking so as to not startle her, Yoohyeon watches as Minji’s attention comes back in a shock._

_“Minji?”_

_Instinctively, a small smile is fixed on Minji’s lips._

_Yoohyeon knows better than to believe in it._

_“What’s on your mind, baby?”_

_Minji’s mouth opens and closes, as if debating with herself and fighting the cowardice pulling at her legs, begging her to keep her mouth shut, to keep her skeletons to herself because someone so lovely like Yoohyeon doesn’t deserve to hear about what keeps her up at night._

_But, something greater in Minji reassures her differently, holds her hand and urges her to open her heart to the wonderful woman beside her—to reveal herself to someone so kind and caring, so understanding and sweet. No, Yoohyeon deserves to know, to see the skeletons in her closet, to shine her light on the darkest corners of her mind._

_“You don’t have to tell me if you wouldn’t like to; I understand. I can wait.”_

_Trailing her hand down Yoohyeon’s arm and interlocking her fingers with the one resting on her leg, Minji smiles again—genuinely, softly, tenderly._

_“I want to. Just...be patient with me? It’s...a lot for me to let go of.”_

_Yoohyeon grasps the hand in hers steadily, envelopes the back of Minji’s hand in her other hand as if trying to protect Minji from the world from hurting her in how she holds her hand securely between hers. “Always. Whatever you need from me, Ji.”_

_Yoohyeon sounds so devout, so steadfast and honest, about her willingness to be there. It makes Minji’s heart stutter in her chest, makes her feel so overwhelmed with love—love that isn’t hers, Yoohyeon’s love._

_(Maybe it isn’t love that her heart feels, Minji isn’t sure. But, it’s undeniable that Yoohyeon has become some kind of haven for her to run away to, that she has shown to Minji that she will take care of her heart—that she’ll protect her and keep her safe when she needs it._

_But, Minji’s starting to believe in her heart as it sings love whenever Yoohyeon is close. Or whenever she thinks of Yoohyeon. Which is nearly all the time because everything reminds her of Yoohyeon._

_Maybe it isn’t love. Not yet._

_But, Minji’s confident that she’s falling in love—so deeply, so reverently)._

_With how Yoohyeon is looking at her, her gaze laden with affection and care, the only thing Minji wants to do in that moment is to show Yoohyeon that she feels it too—that she cares for her, trusts her even with the things that scare her. So, she presses a soft and thankful kiss on her lips, feels safe in how Yoohyeon sighs into it and subconsciously leans in closer to her._

_Leaning her forehead on Yoohyeon’s, Minji counts the stars in her eyes when her lashes flutter open._

_(Yoohyeon looks at Minji like she’s holding the universe in her hands and it makes her feel strong, makes her feel like the skeletons in her closet are nothing in comparison to the heart and soul making a home out of her body)._

_“Remember when I told you about my parents arranging a marriage for me?”_

_Yoohyeon silently nods._

_“Turns out my parents were only giving me peace to vet out another guy.”_

_Yoohyeon’s eyebrows furrow in contention, Minji eases them by softly caressing her thumb over. “I told them I wasn’t interested in him. Or men in general.”_

_Minji laughs sardonically, “I don’t know why I ever came out to them when I was younger. It’s like they choose to ignore it, like I wasn’t scared out of my fucking mind telling them something so important to me.” Sighing deeply, Minji continues, “Regardless, I told them it doesn’t matter who they choose for me because I’ve already chosen someone.”_

_(Yoohyeon’s heart thumps a little harder at that, feels proud to be the one that Minji chooses)._

_“And they got ecstatic because they thought it was some successful businessman in my stupid entertainment industry world. As soon as I told them about you, they just…sighed and hung up.”_

_(Yoohyeon wishes her heart didn’t ache at that, wishes that she didn’t feel a wave of insecurity wash over her—as if the wave pulled away her accomplishments and success. Because it’s not like she thinks she isn’t good enough for Minji; Minji takes good care of reassuring that whenever Yoohyeon needs it._

_But, she can’t help but want for her girlfriend’s parents to like her—to approve of her)._

_A raging headache pounds at Minji’s temple, like the memory of the conversation makes her feel uneasy with disgust. “You are my treasure away from all the bullshit I have to deal with and it made me so upset that they…”_

_Minji pauses, overcome with frustration, and heavily exhales. Yoohyeon just comfortingly squeezes the hand in hers, unsure if Minji is open to anything more. Not when she seems to be so deep in her mind and her troubles._

_In Minji’s voice, terse irritation saturates it, “I hate that they didn’t give you a chance. That they won’t give me a chance. It’s like...I am only convenient to them when I am their success. And I hate...that I’ve spent so many nights trying to justify how they treat me just so that I don’t feel worthless.”_

_Minji shakes her head, resentfully, “I hate that I_ _get_ _it. I hate that I get that they’re living their success through me and pinning their own disappointments on me.” With her heart in how she sounds, Minji laments, “I know what I’m worth. I know what I’m capable of. I’m proud of myself: the things I’ve done, the struggles I’ve been through that made me a better and stronger person.”_

_Like when glass breaks, the formidable walls Minji has splinters into millions of unrecoverable fragments, her vulnerability showing itself so bravely, so heartbreakingly crestfallen, “But it only takes silence for my parents to take it all away. Like I’m nothing. Like I’m only valuable to them when I’m making them proud.”_

_Minji’s voice cracks, broken and weak, from the burdensome weight bearing down on her heart, “I want to make them proud; I love them, Yooh. I’m alive because of them—they showed me what love feels like first. I...I want to be good enough for them.”_

_(Yoohyeon’s heart wrenches in her chest, the helpless plea in Minji’s voice squeezing her torso so tight that breathing becomes difficult. Like every thump of her heart labors, like everything hurts in empathy for the torment haunting Minji’s heart, Yoohyeon wishes she could take it all away, wishes she could make all her pain disappear, wishes that she could shoulder the grief in Minji’s heart just so that she can feel peace, feel free from the oppressive need to make the people undeserving of her happy with her)._

_Looking so small and powerless, Minji seems to curl further into herself, her shoulders hunched. In her eyes, disappointment and despondency shrouds the light that normally beams from them—like she is ashamed of herself. Minji’s voice is quiet as it surrenders to the incessant nagging of her skeletons begging to be heard, “I want them to listen to me, trust me.” Swallowing heavily like the gulp of air she takes lodges itself in her throat, Minji feels her stomach twisting in horrible knots, “Love me. Put me first. Put my happiness first.”_

_(The sharp teeth of agony in Minji’s eyes sink painstakingly deep and they recklessly tear through Yoohyeon’s heart. She feels her hopeless desperation, understands all too well the abandonment that Minji feels, the love that she craves from them._

_Maybe it’s because Yoohyeon has come to learn what Minji’s parents mean to her. Hell, Minji wouldn’t even be the COO to Kim Industries if she had absolute freedom. She’d probably be somewhere in New York owning a cute and picturesque bakery, living up her life as a small-business owner/baker._

_And Yoohyeon gets it, gets why Minji is guarded about this part of her life, understands that it is not the eyes of the public that Minji hates, but rather the disapproving glare of her parents puppeteering her every move)._

_Scoffing out a laugh, Minji’s voice is a contemptuous sound, “I’m nearly thirty and I feel so...neglected and needy like I’m a fucking child lost in the market crying for her mother. I shouldn’t-”_

_Minji bows her head, tears falling from her glassy eyes as her body shakes with sobs, her words broken up as she cries. “I should be over this by now, Yoohyeon. Crying over my parents for hurting me when that’s all they’ve done for most of my life, begging for their validation and love. I’m sick of wanting it. I’m sick of fighting some kind of war with them and losing every single fucking time.”_

_(Hearing Minji cry from pain is the worst sound Yoohyeon has ever heard, especially when its grief and sorrow are so heavy and devastating. Yoohyeon has heard Minji cry from happiness and it didn’t feel like being stabbed through her heart with a blunt and dull knife ripping through the chambers of it._

_No, this, this feels like a jagged wound that will leave an ugly scar no matter how carefully she’ll try to stitch it up and let it heal. Not when Minji’s pain feels so devastatingly tangible to her)._

_Unsure of what to do, Yoohyeon sighs heavily and squeezes the hand in hers again, unwilling to impose herself in any way that would suffocate Minji._

_Quietly asking, Yoohyeon lowers her head and looks up to catch Minji’s eyes, “May I…would you…”_

_Minji’s head lifts ever so slightly, her glossy, red eyes searching for comfort in Yoohyeon’s. Untangling her fingers from Minji’s and widening her arms, Yoohyeon cautiously asks, “Hug?”_

_Even if Minji feels exhausted from the toll of making herself bare, acknowledging the skeletons that torture her mercilessly, and sobbing her heart’s grief, a small and humored laugh escapes her lips._

_Yoohyeon, without needing to try, is her silver lining, her calm before and after her storm._

_Falling into her embrace and burrowing into her neck, being held by Yoohyeon feels like being able to breathe—feels air slowly and steadily flow through her lungs with each minute that she holds her and rubs comforting circles on her back. Being held by her, Minji thinks, feels like the weight of the sky being eased off of her shoulders—not like it disappears, but like it’s bearable._

_Nuzzling into the crook of Yoohyeon’s neck and wrapping her arms tightly around her, it’s as if Yoohyeon is the anchor keeping her ship at deck no matter the tumultuous storm raging through the sea._

_A little muffled as she is burrowed in Yoohyeon’s embrace, Yoohyeon’s voice is a sound of quiet solace, “Your parents are so lucky to have you, Ji. To have someone so strong, so loving, so smart, compassionate, and unselfish.” A shiver runs through Minji’s body when Yoohyeon’s hand runs through her hair and caresses her, “We can’t control what we feel; there is no shame in wanting to be loved. I can’t guarantee anything about your parents, but I can promise you this. Whatever you feel, whatever it is that you want from them, it’s okay to want. And maybe, someday, you’ll find that it’s a little easier to go on without it, without them. Some things just don’t disappear no matter how much we want them to; we just have to learn how to bear it.”_

_Pausing and carefully choosing her words, Yoohyeon kisses the crown of Minji’s head tenderly, “I can’t love you the way your parents can, but I can promise that I will love you; I will stand by you through anything. I know it’s not the same. And I wish I could open your parents’ eyes so that they can see you for who you are because you are someone so worthy of praise and love.”_

_When Minji sighs deeply and softly scatters appreciative kisses on the column of Yoohyeon’s neck, Yoohyeon takes it as a sign to go on, that she’s saying the right words, “I don’t know how the universe came up with you and I don’t know what we did to deserve you. I’m so honored to be in your life, Minji. And anyone who fails to see that is missing out on someone so beautiful and bright.”_

_It could be hours that have passed by, Yoohyeon isn’t sure since time mystifies her when it’s spent with Minji. But, Minji is still in her arms even as they have moved to lay down, her fingertips tracing their names on Yoohyeon’s chest, over her heart. It has been a quiet night, the weight of Minji’s breakdown needing silence to respect her peace._

_Speaking softly as to not disturb the calm stillness, Yoohyeon caresses the warmth of Minji’s back under her thumb, “Minji?” When her girlfriend softly hums, Yoohyeon nuzzles into her hair and melts into the comforting floral smell. “Thank you. For being so brave tonight and letting your guard down for me.”_

_Minji rises, braces her hands on either side of Yoohyeon’s head. Her smile is small and sweet, her gaze affectionate and warm. Leaning down to softly press her lips against Yoohyeon’s and melting into the comfort she finds there, Minji feels her heart sing love again. Pulling away enough to nuzzle her nose against Yoohyeon’s and littering kisses all over her face, Yoohyeon’s cheerful giggle makes her feel light and happy, like the sun rises in her chest once again._

_Kissing her once more before rising up again, Minji smiles._

_(Yoohyeon believes in this one)._

_“Thank you for making me feel safe enough to do that, baby. And for being so patient and understanding. You said it’s an honor to be in my life, well, Yoohyeonnie, it’s an honor to be in yours.”_

_Yoohyeon just beams a happy grin at her and pulls Minji in even closer to her, so much that she can feel the reassuring, light thumping of Minji’s heart against her chest._

Gauging the fear in Minji’s eyes, Yoohyeon moves to subtly unlace their fingers. Minji just holds on tighter, glances at Yoohyeon with firm resolution.

(This isn’t exactly how Yoohyeon imagined meeting Minji’s parents. She imagined preparing some kind of speech that she’d hopefully not stutter through in hopes of asking for a chance for them to see the kind of woman that she is before dismissing her as undeserving of their daughter).

Speaking in fluent Korean, Minji’s father stands tall and confident behind them, his wife beside him just as superior. “No work tonight, Minji?”

Yoohyeon didn’t think it was possible for Minji’s name to sound so cold and stoic. 

Minji’s face remains neutral despite the judgment in his voice, “I finished what I needed to do early.”

The man just grunts, unwilling to let down his ego. Minji’s mother speaks next, her voice unemotive, “Now, who is this?” Looking back again at her parents, Minji’s mother looks at her dismissively, a cloud of superiority in her eyes.

It makes Yoohyeon want to curl away and make herself look as small as she feels. But, glancing at Minji and the determination in her eyes, Yoohyeon musters all the courage in her to stay strong beside her girlfriend. (Yoohyeon can’t imagine having to deal with this suffocating criticism, admires Minji for weathering it for so long).

“This is my girlfriend. I told you about her.” The slight drawl of Minji’s dialect would make Yoohyeon coo in affection but the glacier freeze her parents put her in makes Yoohyeon feel stiff with tension.

Flinching like she hears her mother’s reprimand in her mind, Yoohyeon abruptly stands from her seat, bows respectfully, and greets them in Korean, making sure her loose lips don’t talk informally to them.

Seeking solace in Minji’s touch when she sits back down, it is ripped away from her when Minji’s father demands for Minji’s time alone. Reluctantly leaving Yoohyeon, she looks back apologetically as her father leads her away. Steeling herself when Minji’s mother crosses her arms and fixes a stern glare at her, Yoohyeon feels like she’s under a microscope.

Like a test when Minji’s mother fires question after question about her, Yoohyeon finds the words coming to her seamlessly when she answers. As her native language tumbles past her lips, Yoohyeon makes sure to thank her mother for forcing her to talk in Korean to her whenever they’re on the phone.

Quirking an eyebrow, Minji’s mother sweeps a judging gaze over Yoohyeon, the slightest look of tolerance in her eyes.

(Fluency, as it appears, is a commodity for her).

“Do you really think you’re good enough for our Minji?”

Yoohyeon doesn’t like how possessive her mother sounds, as if Minji’s life is hers to have when it’s not.

“Do you really think you can provide for her better than anyone else can? Ensure that she will be successful and her future will not be filled with suffering? Because I do not. Being with a woman, that would doom her and our lineage.”

Feeling anger bubbling up in chest, Yoohyeon forces it down, tries to not be obvious when she exhales her frustration through her nose.

“I know I’m good enough for her, Mrs Kim. I care for her and I’m falling in love with her. Her happiness is always my priority. And as long as she wants me, I know I’m enough. I believe in her. She doesn’t need anyone to be successful. I’ll be whatever she needs me to be and that’s enough for us to be happy.”

Yoohyeon sighs, feels an overwhelming rush of vertigo at the thought of the far future with Minji. (Yoohyeon has only gone as far as imagining an anniversary, maybe the occasional dog every time they see a cute puppy walking at the park. But children, God, Yoohyeon isn’t even completely sure she wants them. Yet, Minji’s mom is looking at her expectantly, like she needs to answer all her inquiries in order to even be considered as worthy of her daughter’s time).

“And if...if Minji ever wants children. With me or not, with a woman or not, that’s ultimately up to her to decide. And if I...I end up being so lucky to be part of her decision, there are ways.”

Taking a breath and forcing her courage to carry her through, Yoohyeon holds the mother’s gaze, “Minji is so much more than you think she is. She is so smart and enduring, so loving and kind. She’s ambitious and savvy and so incredibly pleasant to be around. You and your husband did a great job at giving her a home and making opportunities available for her. But, as the woman that she is, the person she has grown into on her own, she is divine and better than anything anyone could ever imagine.”

For the first time that night, Minji’s mother looks taken aback. Even if it only lasts a moment, Yoohyeon catches the tinge of shame and guilt in her eyes, the slight willingness to accept her daughter for who she is.

When Minji and her father come back, it looks as if Minji’s energy is drained away from her, her father’s stare fixed on Yoohyeon next. The only thing that stops him from advancing her is Minji’s mother looping her arms in his and insisting that they leave.

Taking a moment to get her bearings back and letting the ease she finds in Yoohyeon bring her back from her distress, Minji closes her eyes briefly before opening them. 

“What’d you talk about?”

Minji sighs heavily and waves her hand dismissively, “Work stuff. He honestly could have just sent everything he said in an email like he usually does.”

Laughing at the annoyance in Minji’s voice, Yoohyeon takes Minji’s hand in hers and sweetly kisses the back of it. Breaking into a smile at the affection, Minji sinks back into her chair. “I’m sure my mom didn’t leave you alone. What did you two talk about?”m

Shrugging nonchalantly as to not worry her, Yoohyeon’s voice is calm, “Oh, she told me that I don’t deserve you and that I’m not good enough and questioned me if I thought differently.” Before Minji can speak, Yoohyeon smiles confidently and comfortingly squeezes the hand in hers, “I just told her the truth.”

Looking at Yoohyeon with tender adoration in her eyes, Minji’s smile mirrors hers, “And what’s the truth, Yoohyeonnie?”

Reaching for Minji’s other hand so that she can hold them in her hands, the smile on her lips is sweet and ardent, “I’m doing everything I can to give you the best part of me and as long as I’m in your life, I’m good enough for you.”

Minji beams a grin at her, leans over to press a proud kiss on her lips, “Good answer, baby!”

Yoohyeon positively shines at the compliment, kisses Minji once more before she sits back down into her chair.

—

_@pikayooh: seeing as i’m happily cuddling with minji, full off of soup, and neither of us are crying, i’d say meeting her parents went swell 🤩_

_@gothgirl: you...met her parents???? and everything is ,,, okay??????_

_@pikayooh: try to hide your shock better singnie do you have that little faith in me 😞_

_@gothgirl: uhhhhh some offense to minji’s parents but they’re terrifying 😖😖_

_@pikayooh: (okay you’re right but i put on my big girl pants and pretended i wasn’t sweating bullets and did what i had to do)_

_—_

At this point, it shouldn’t be surprising to Yoohyeon that doing _anything_ with Minji is her favorite. 

(She can’t help that Minji is her favorite so that makes everything they do together her favorite too).

They’re not doing anything in particular, just talking about anything and everything, but Minji makes it feel like there’s nothing better Yoohyeon could be doing than laughing with her and teasing her for the little sounds she makes when she sleeps. 

“I do not do that!”

Giggling when Minji playfully wiggles her fingers against her stomach and tickling her, Yoohyeon can’t help the high-pitched yell that bursts past her lips before she breaks into laughter. 

“You do! It’s so cute!” Imitating the sound once more and risking another round of tickling, Minji is only able to straddle her waist with her hands held up as a playful threat before her phone pings. 

Looking over at it and following the movement of her girlfriend’s body with her eyes when she reaches over for it, the shocked gasp that leaves Minji’s lips alarms her. 

“What is it?”

Minji just lowers her phone slowly, her eyes in complete disbelief. 

“My mom...wants to know you better. She wants to have dinner with us next week.”

Placing a hand on one of the thighs that bracket her to rub comforting circles on her skin, the other comes to rest on Minji’s hip, “Is that a good thing?”

Minji pauses, pushes her wire-rimmed glasses back up the bridge of her nose, “I think it is? She’s never...cared to know about who I’m dating unless they chose them.”

Smiling reassuringly and crunching up to place a soft kiss on her cheek, Yoohyeon slightly leans her forehead against Minji’s, “Whatever happens, I’ve got you. Good or not, I’ll be on your side.”

Minji seems to melt at that, Yoohyeon’s warm gaze embracing her, and wraps her arms around Yoohyeon’s torso to pull her into a tight hug. Her voice is soft, appreciation coloring its sound, “You’re so good to me, Yoohyeon.”

Leaning away enough to cup Minji’s face in her hands and affectionately kissing her forehead, Yoohyeon can’t resist the pull of Minji’s lips, presses hers against Minji’s to answer her heart’s desire and lingers there for a moment because kissing Minji has to be up there in her most favorite things to do. Pulling away and bringing Minji flush against her chest, Yoohyeon replies just as softly, “You deserve only the best of what I can give, Minji.”

Content to cuddle together and spend their time on their phones, a notification pops up on Yoohyeon’s screen.

_Twitter_

_jiu followed you_

Furrowing her eyes at the notification and catching the mischievous smirk Minji wears, Yoohyeon squints her eyes in suspicion. Tapping on the notification, the familiar icon looks back at her. 

—

_@pikayooh: hold on stop the bus ✋🏼_

—

“You have a secret Twitter?!”

A laugh bellows from Minji’s stomach, “I used it to rant about my parents and my issues in private but since you know everything, I don’t mind you seeing everything.” Bashfully, as if admitting a secret, Minji continues, “I found your account pretty early on and seeing your tweets about me always made my day but I stopped looking when I remembered you couldn’t see mine. It didn’t feel fair to me.”

Not minding much but feeling grateful for Minji’s respect, Yoohyeon just presses a big kiss on her cheek and feels how Minji grins when her cheeks slightly pull up. “I’m embarrassed you saw me freak out about you but since it made you happy, I don’t mind.”

—

_@pikayooh: PAUSE MINJI TOLD ME SHE’S SEEN A LOT OF MY TWEETS ABOUT HER THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING 😭😭😭😭😭_

_@yubinos: lmao imagine if she actually heard you when you talk about her 🥴_

—

(Minji just showers Yoohyeon in kisses to make up for any embarrassment Yoohyeon feels and it makes her feel so light and cherished).

Before going to bed and scrolling through her social media, a particular post shocks Yoohyeon so much that her phone drops on her face, a sharp gasp following. 

“Ow!”

Looking over in alarm and cooing at her girlfriend, Minji presses a tender kiss on Yoohyeon’s cheek, right where she held it painfully. On the screen of her phone, an Instagram post remains. 

—

_[_ [ _PICTURE INSERTED]_ ](https://ibb.co/1fWG2wf)

_kim.minji: I’m the luckiest, happiest girl in the universe. I’d gladly take her hand, hold her, and never let her go._

_kim.minji: The only statement I’m making about this because I know there will be questions is that this is the girl I am with in a gay way because I am gay._

_—_

“You- I- Your post…”

Minji smiles happily, peace in her eyes. 

“I’m ready. Whatever they throw at me, I’m not afraid. As long as I have you, I’m okay.”

Peppering joyous kisses on Minji’s cheeks, forehead, and one last slow and deep one on her lips, Yoohyeon’s grin is so bright and warm that it’s like the sun rises in her smile, knows in her heart that Minji has to be the one.

—

_@pikayooh: MINJI 😭😭😭😭😭😭 [_ [ _PICTURE INSERTED]_ ](https://ibb.co/JKKR7HQ)

_@pikayooh: IM OMW TO HOLD HER HAND AND NEVER LET GO 🏃🏻‍♀️💨_

_@pikayooh: IDC IF SHE SEES THIS MINJI IM GONNA GET A STAR FOR YOU ONE DAY I PROMISE ❤️💖❤️💖❤️💘💝❤️💓❤️💘💘💘💝❤️💘💖💜💜💘❤️💖💞_

_@orangejiuce_ 🔒 _: you are so cute oh my god 🥺🥰_

—

_@pikayooh: MY BRAVE BABY 😭😭😭😭 [_ [ _PICTURE INSERTED]_ ](https://ibb.co/hgtt9Kv)

_—_

_yoohyeon’s emotional support group_

_11:58 PM_

_DON’T ANSWER_ 😗❤️ _: [_[ _PICTURE INSERTED]_](https://ibb.co/JKKR7HQ)

_DON’T ANSWER_ 😗❤️ _: UH_

_big softie: omg she did it_

_big softie: hold on im gonna write minji an essay on how proud i am of her brb_

_Yoohyeon: MINJI_

_Yoohyeon: SHE_

_Yoohyeon: [_ [ _PICTURE INSERTED]_ ](https://ibb.co/b2YStbs)

_Yoohyeon: [_ [ _PICTURE INSERTED]_ ](https://ibb.co/brhhcbS)

_Yoohyeon: [_ [ _PICTURE INSERTED]_ ](https://ibb.co/mBCkD8q)

_Yoohyeon: [_ [ _PICTURE INSERTED]_ ](https://ibb.co/1TTtGgQ)

_Yoohyeon: [_ [ _PICTURE INSERTED]_ ](https://ibb.co/qpLyy0J)

_Yoohyeon: [_ [ _PICTURE INSERTED]_ ](https://ibb.co/27N2FK4)

_—_

_@justpeachy: yoohyeon flooding the tl AND our group chat with soft memes and being cheesier than the shark coochie board bora made on nye...._

_@handongie: it’s bad when the only thing she can reply with are memes to cope with what she feels_ 🥴

_@justpeachy: it’s kinda cute tho_ 🤧

_@handongie: it’s only cute because we l*ve her_ 🤧

— 

_@yubinos: exclusive look at yoohyeon’s phone tonight [_ [ _PICTURE INSERTED]_ ](https://ibb.co/mDks7gj)

_@yubinos: i’m betting she’s too busy being sickeningly cute with minji to see this so NO ONE tell her i said this...._

_@yubinos: i’m happy they found each other. i’ve never seen her so happy before_ 🥺

— 

_@kimbong: yoohyeonnie’s happiness is so contagious i feel like baking at least 5 cakes to express it_ 🥺🥺

— 

_[_ [ _PICTURE INSERTED]_ ](https://ibb.co/rf4Xc6y)

_pikayooh: BESTEST GIRL IN THE UNIVERSE_ ❤️💘❤️💝❤️💘💘❤️

— 

_[_ [ _PICTURE INSERTED]_ ](https://ibb.co/SwGXYCg)

_pikayooh: minji really just said “pikayooh i choose you!” and if she weren’t the cutest girl in the world, i would have pushed her off the bed_

_applejiuce: so bold of you to say that when you won’t even let me leave to get my midnight snack_

_  
pikayooh: @applejiuce the snack is right here why would you need to go anywhere 🤪_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had an amazing time writing this au!! and i hope all of you enjoyed it as much as i did writing it. i don't mind writing cute extra installments if any of you have any thoughts in mind. i appreciate all the feedback i've gotten on this au! reach me via the comment section or at my twitter and my cc. i'd love to hear from you :D

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoy!! meet me at my twitter and cc @kminjyus


End file.
